Forbidden
by madim
Summary: SEQUEL TO WEDDING DRESS! 18 months later, Gwen and Christian are still married and Trent is still in love with Gwen. But Christian has a secret that Trent doesn't know about. Can Trent expose it and get the girl? Chapter 13 highlight: 'That's the thing Rach, I don't know if can believe anything that comes out from your mouth', he quietly said while gently pushing away my left arm.
1. Memories Equal Happiness and Pain

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series; however, I do own the character Christian.**_

_**A/N: After reading the nice reviews over and over again on "Wedding Dress", and the votes on the poll I've put up a couple of months ago, I've decided to make a sequel to "Wedding Dress". I've kept rewriting the first chapter so many times, but, I finally wrote it and I hope you enjoy it. Remember, this is set one and a half years after Gwen and Christian married and Trent is still in love with Gwen.**_

_**I had a bit of trouble thinking of a title for this story. But, thanks to Tiffany (a.k.a. MusicalWeirdo), she has given me a brilliant title for the story. That is how the title "Forbidden" is made. I give you so much credit Tiffany; you're awesome :)**_

_**Anyway, get ready to read Forbidden and tell me if I should continue or not.**_

_**Chapter 1: Memories Equal Happiness and Pain**_

_

* * *

_

I will always love you Gwen, no matter what.

My mind kept repeating what I said at her wedding; over and over each day. It's still true to this very day. I still love Gwen. Even though, she is married to my best friend, Christian Walker. Most of the time, I'm all alone in my spacious apartment. All I did for the last year and a half was write my own songs, play my guitar that I had since I was five-years-old, performing with the band and kept thinking about Gwen while I lay on my comfy red couch. Everything in my mind kept thinking about her. She was the one for me. But, Christian came and asked her to marry him six and half years ago. I still remember that day, because, I was going to talk to her about it on that very day. I decided to get off from the couch and went to a cupboard that was in my bedroom.

My bedroom was neat; however, the floor was cluttered with many red paper hearts that were torn in half. I went to my wooden cupboard and found a box filled with many photo albums. I grabbed the box and went back to the living room. I placed the box onto a table that was next to my couch. I sat on my couch and grabbed a black, leather photo album from the box. As I opened it, it was mainly pictures of me and my family. Whoops, wrong album. I placed that photo album onto the table and grabbed out a black with red hearts on the cover photo album. I lay back on my couch and opened the photo album. Inside that photo album was pictures of me with my friends, especially Gwen. On one of the photos, it was just us two sitting on the edge of the water fountain where we used to hang out. In that photo, I kissed Gwen on her very soft cheek. I still remember that memory as if it was yesterday.

***FLASHBACK TO SEVEN YEARS AGO***

It was a sunny day in the middle of May. Gwen and I were hanging by the fountain while we were waiting for LeShawna, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette and Geoff. I bought my camera along with me because it would be great if I can take pictures with everyone again. "Gwen, do you want to take a few pictures before everyone else arrive?" I asked.

"Trent, you know I don't take photos", Gwen hesitantly reminded.

"But, you're very beautiful Gwen Lovelace", I complimented while I grabbed my camera out of my pocket. Gwen had a tinge of light pink on her pale cheeks; she is so cute when she blushes.

"Fine, but only one picture", conceded Gwen. I turned on my digital camera and pointed it towards us. I pressed the button, but the flash didn't go on. Instead, the lights were flashing on and off slowly to indicate it was on timer; for 10 seconds. "Whoops, it's on timer", I hinted.

"Its fine, I guess", she replied with a tiny smile. The light on my camera started to flash very quickly to indicate that the photo was about to be taken. I quickly pursed my lips together and kissed Gwen on her velvet smooth right cheek. The flash went off. I moved my head away from her cheek and I had my sheepish smile that I usually have when I'm nervous. Gwen was still blushing from that little kiss. I looked at my camera and pressed the preview button. It was a really cute photo, especially when Gwen blushed. "Trent, what was that for?" asked Gwen.

"Um, well", I nervously began. "It's because I…"

"Yes?" asked Gwen.

"I…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I heard a loud chatter a few metres away. Gwen and I turned our heads around to see that Duncan, Courtney, DJ, LeShawna, Bridgette and Geoff have finally arrived. Gwen went up and walked towards them. She hugged Courtney, Bridgette and LeShawna. I sat and looked at the picture of us before I went to the rest of the group.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

A tear started to trickle down my left cheek. I regret not saying "_I love you"_ to Gwen on that very day. If I did, I would have a chance to go out with her again. But after that day, Christian made his way into Gwen's life. I looked through the photo album and I saw a picture of us three eating ice cream on a lovely summer's day. Gwen had vanilla, I had chocolate while Christian had choc chip. It was the day before Christian asked Gwen to be his girlfriend. I'm still trying to figure out why she would go out with him. Sure he was a bit taller than me, more tanned and well built. He had short raven hair with a long fringe that almost covered his right eye. He had mesmerising light brown eyes, a small nose and thin lips. When he smiles, you see his perfectly straight glimmering white teeth. So, he has a great sense of fashion. In that photo, he wore a black singlet that showed off his abs, denim shorts and black sneakers. Sure, he is good at drawing like Gwen, loves animals, the environment, horror movies and he plays the piano. Ok, he is more talented than me. A few more tears started to roll down my cheeks. Just thinking about those makes me want to rip up all the photos of us. But, I can't. It's because, each photo I have with you is a memory that I shall keep forever.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen Gwen for over a month now. I guess she is busy with her job as the manager of a gothic café that was a few kilometres away from my apartment. Christian on the other hand, well, I haven't talk to him for a while. He mainly worked at an office that helps out with the environment; he gets a lot of money because of that. In fact, I still don't know how we became best friends. Maybe I should visit Gwen today. Oh wait today marks exactly one and a half years since they got married. They always celebrate every six months.

I guess I should go back to writing a song for the band; we're performing in a few weeks time. I grabbed out a piece of paper and started to write a few words down. While I wrote on that piece of paper, all I can think about is if I should stop loving Gwen. It's not going to happen. It's because, I Trent Garcia, is still absolutely in love with Gwendolyn Lovelace.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Should I continue with the story or should I stop? Oh, Courtney and Gwen hugging in Trent's flashback, let's just say that I ignored the Duncan/Courtney/Gwen incident and everyone is friends with each other. This is due to the fact I didn't think Duncan and Gwen will be a couple when I wrote Wedding Dress back in July. **_

_**I would like to thank the people who reviewed and have put "Wedding Dress" as their favourite fanfic:  
TDI Gwen Fan  
Love As It Is  
Won'tStopWritingDxC  
MusicalWeirdo  
TrueJackVP408  
Kool Broadway Reader  
pieisdelicious  
BlueEpclipseAngel168  
MistyKittyKat  
xXBlueSariaXx**_

_**I thank you all for liking this story. You are all awesome. I still thank those you have read that story and I hoped you enjoyed it.**_

_**Oh, the chapter of "You're Not Ready to Grow Up!" is nearly complete and will be publish in a few hours. Also, if you went on my profile, I'm making another Gwen and Trent story called "Should I Really Call You my Best Friend?" It's a story about Gwen and Trent becoming best friends when they were five. However, after an accident, one of them moves away for many years. When that person came back and lived in that house again, everything changed. Will their friendship stay in tack, or will they become more than that? Ok, so it's not a good summary, but that story is coming in a few hours as well. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 1 of "Forbidden".**_

_**I don't mind if you flame; but please review :)**_

_**Love, Madim**_

_**xx **_


	2. A Night Out with Secrets and Jealousy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series or the song "Dirty Little Secret" by the American Rejects. However, I do own Christian Walker.**_

_**A/N: I would just like to say for a start thank you to all the people who have read "Forbidden" so far. I thank those who have reviewed, alerted and have put this story as their favourite so far. I'll list all of those awesome people at the end of this chapter.**_

_**I would just like to say I'm sorry for a very short first chapter. I didn't think it will be that short when I published it. Also, most of the chapters will be written in Trent's point of view. But, in this chapter, it will be in Christian's point of view. This chapter will be about how Christian and Gwen are celebrating their one and a half months since they were married.**_

_**Onto Chapter 2: A Night Out with Secrets and Jealousy**_

* * *

Well, today cannot not get any better. I have finished work early today because of my top work to help the environment and that today marks exactly one and a half years since my beautiful Gwen and I got married. I better be off to see Gwen at her lovely café _Bite Me. _It's a nice little place, but it's a bit weird seeing how almost everything is coloured black; I guess it is her **favourite colour**. I better be off because I need to surprise my awesome wife at her café. I started to get out of my little office and went towards the lift. As I got inside the life, I saw my friend Jesse inside. "How's it going mate?" he asked.

"Not bad my friend", I replied while pressing the button to go to the first level.

"Is today your anniversary with Gwen today?" he asked with a smile.

"Why yes it is", I replied.

"Does she know about your **dirty little secret**?" he asked. I knew what he was talking about, but of course Gwen doesn't need to know.

"What dirty little secret?" I asked.

"The dirty little secret involving – "he began but I covered his mouth before I said anything.

"That secret shall not be repeated", I snarled. "Don't you dare tell Gwen or Trent". I took off my hand away from his mouth.

"Why can't Trent know?" he asked again.

"You idiot, if Trent knows then he will tell Gwen", I angrily explained. "Also, stop asking me questions!"

"Ok then", he retorted. The lift finally came to a stop and the silver doors finally open. "Bye Jesse", I said while I walked out of the lift.

"Bye Christian", he said back. The door closed and I went off. I went out through a moving door and headed off to the car park. While I was in the car park, my phone started to vibrate. I got out my iphone from my right pocket and I realised I got a message from an anonymous number. I opened up the message and it read:

_**Thanks for everything babe.  
xoxo**_

I knew who it was from, but I didn't have time to reply. I put my phone back into my right pocket. I put my hand in my left pocket and grabbed out my car keys. I started to head towards my awesome, shiny black Ferrari that was next to a few over used cars; I guess they're not as rich as me. I clicked a black button to unlock the car. The lights of my car flashed to indicate my car was unlocked. I went inside my car and placed my keys into the slot. I turned my keys to start up the engine. I then started to reverse my car and then got out of the par park. Now, I was on my way to see Gwen.

After a few minutes of driving, I decided to turn on the radio to listen to my favourite radio station _Songs 101_. I turned the dial and out came a song that sounded very familiar.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Coincidence much? A song that relates to what I'm going through. I guess I could listen to it a bit more.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

I really hope Jesse doesn't tell Trent. I mean Trent is my best friend, but I haven't talked to him that much for a very long time. I know Trent still has heaps of feelings for Gwen, but he did say I can ask her out a long time ago. I think I should keep listening to the song.

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

Finally, the song has finished. I really hope they are not putting anymore songs like that. "That was _Dirty Little Secret _by the American Rejects", the radio person announced. "That song starts off our theme of the day, **secrets**. The next song is –".

I turned off the radio because of that stupid theme. I just kept driving and listened to the noise around me.

**

* * *

**

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

I've finally arrived **at **Gwen's little **emo **café _Bite Me_. I parked my car in the car park. I got out of my car and went inside the café.

Inside that café, the walls were black, the curtains that surrounded a stage was white. All the waiters and waitresses wore a black and white uniform. The tables were wooden with a lacy white cloth on top of it. There was a vase in the middle of the table with a red rose standing. The menus on the table were shaped as a castle that was black with cursive white writing. I noticed my lovely Gwen in her lovely black tank top, a black skirt and black boots. Yet, some guy that kinda looks like Duncan is talking to her. I saw him giving her a little white envelope. I better get there fast. I walked up to them as quickly as I could. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to the side. "Oy, stop flirting with my wife!" I growled.

"I wasn't doing anything to him Christian", he retorted.

"Christian, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Gwen. "Why do you have to hurt Duncan?"

I looked at the guy and it was Duncan. The thing that made me confused is that he was wearing a suit. "What's with the suit?" I asked.

"Courtney made me try it on for the upcoming wedding", he replied while he lightly pushed me.

"What wedding?" I asked while brushing off where Duncan hit me.

"Duncan invited us to his and Courtney's wedding", replied Gwen with her arms crossed. "I'll talk to you later Duncan".

"Fine by me", he scoffed. "Later Gwen, later loser". I knew that 'loser' remark was meant for me. Oh well. "Hey babe", I greeted.

"Don't babe me", she told off.

"Look, I'm sorry Gwen, please forgive me", I pleaded.

"Fine, I forgive you", conceded Gwen. I lightly kissed her on her cheek. She lightly blushed; it's cute.

"Happy one and a half years Mrs. Walker", I congratulated.

"Happy one and a half years to you to Mr. Walker", she replied with a smile while giving me a hug.

"I've got a surprise for you", I told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a surprise", I replied while winking at her.

"Let me tell Damien to take over the café for while", she told me. She then went off to find an extremely **emo **guy and told him that he was going to take over. I must say, I prefer an **emo **to a **Goth. **Gwen finally came back to me. "Are you ready babe?" she asked.

"I am", I replied. "Let's get going". I took her hand and led her back to my car. We arrived at the car park. I sat at the driver's seat and she sat next to me. I revved up the engine and we were off to our destination.

**

* * *

**

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Gwen and I have arrived at a swanky new restaurant called _Night Glo_. "Well Gwen, do you like this place?" I asked.

"Not bad", she replied. "I mean, I read the reviews about this place and they all said it has really good food".

"Shall we take a look?" I asked while getting out of my car.

"Gladly", she replied. She started to get out of the car. I went next to her and grabbed her right hand. We both started to walk to _Night Glo_.

We arrived inside the lovely restaurant. Everything inside was well furnished and very stylish. The arrangement of a lovely midnight blue and silver compliments each other very well. All of the tables had a silver cloth and a candle inside a little glass ball that won't be able to fall or spill.

Gwen and I went to a man by a little stand passing out menus and showing where they could sit. "Hi there, I've got a reservation for your lovely restaurant", I told.

"May you please say your name sir", instructed the man.

"I'm Christian Walker", I introduced. "I'm here with my lovely wife today".

The man looked at his computer and found the Christian had reserved a table. "Yes Mr. Walker, you did reserved here for tonight", told the man. "Your table number is 101, please take these menus and go to your table". I took the two midnight blue menus and Gwen and I headed off to table 101.

Gwen and I have found a little table labelled 101 and sat on the chairs that were underneath the tables. "This is a lovely place" said Gwen with a smile. "Thanks for taking me here".

"No problem babe", I replied. "I must say that this colour scheme is really good".

"I agree, I mean midnight blue is my favourite colour", she told. "Why didn't we go for this colour scheme at our wedding?" Well, now this is a first. Her favourite colour is midnight blue. Our wedding scheme was black and white. I mean, that is a good colour scheme showing off how white is the day and the black is the night. I mean, that is what I thought.

There was an awkward silence until a blonde waitress came to us. "Hi I'm Alana Crosswire", introduced Alana. "What would you like to order on this fine evening?"

"I guess we could get a plate of Carbonara for us to share", said Gwen with a smile. "Is that ok with you Christian?"

"Sure, it's fine by me babe", I replied. For some reason, that Alana girl looks bizarrely familiar.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Nothing else", I quickly replied.

"Ok sir and madam", she said. "Your food will come very shortly. She then walked away.

"Christian, are you ok?" asked Gwen. "You seem a tiny bit out of it".

"Of course I am babe", I replied. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate again. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw that I got a new message. It read:

**I can see you babe ;)  
xoxo**

I guess the person in my little secret is here tonight. I'm now freaking out. Alana came back to us and served us our huge serving of Carbonara. "Thank Alana", thanked Gwen.

"No problem madam", she replied. She then left again. Both Gwen and I started to eat our pasta.

"This pasta is absolutely delicious", she complimented.

"I agree dear", I agreed. After a several minutes eating, my phone started to vibrate again. I got out my phone again and found out an anonymous person is calling me. "Gwen, I'll be back soon, the boss is calling me", I told her.

"That's fine", she replied back. I rushed to the doors of the male bathroom. I accepted the call. "Hello", I greeted. "Who are you?"

"It's me babe", she replied back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I can't believe you forgot Christian dear", she told. "Well, I guess it's hard to remember when you were drunk". Was I really drunk? Of course I wasn't. I knew who she was.

"Are you here tonight?" I asked.

"Well of course I am", she answered. "I can see you now". I looked at my surroundings, but no one looked like a female stalker.

"Well, I better talk to you later honey bear", I flirtatiously said.

She gave out a little giggle. "No problem handsome", she replied back. "Call you soon". I hanged up on my phone and went back to Gwen.

"Gwen, the boss told me that I start early tomorrow", I told her. "Is it ok if we call it a night?"

"Its fine Christian", she sighed. "I still had a great night".

"Me too babe", I replied back. I pursed my lips together and gave her a peck on her lips. We paid or bills and went off to the car.

We finally got into our car and we went off into the night. The one thing that is in my mind is that maybe I should see that girl again.

_**

* * *

**_

First off, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, alerted and had put this story as their favourite so far:  
Kool Broadway Reader  
MattyBlood15  
MusicalWeirdo  
iheartradio  
Worst Side of Life

_**Thank you for encouraging me to keep on going to finish this story. You are all amazing. But, I would also like to thank everyone who has given time to read this story.**_

_**So, who do you think Christian is talking to on the phone? When you review, tell me who you think it is.**_

_**Also, in this story, Courtney and Duncan will get married. But, I will not tell you in which chapter it will be.**_

_**The next chapter will be written as Trent's POV and that it is about him trying to contact Gwen and looking back at memories.**_

_**Oh, "Totally Awesome Drama High" and "You're Not Ready To Grow Up!" will be updated in a few days time. Also, I hope you get a chance to read the new chapter of "Should I Really Call You My Best Friend?"**_

_**Thank you for reading Chapter 2: A Night Out with Secrets and Jealousy.**_

_**I don't mind if you flame or criticise; but please review :)**_

_**Love, Madim**_

_**xx  
**_


	3. A Day Filled With Shocks and Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series. However, I do own the character, Christian Walker.**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this story. I've been busy with homework and preparation for going back to the Philippines on December 3**__**rd**__**. I'm really sorry for not updating "Totally Awesome Drama High" and "You're Not Ready To Grow Up!" for a while. The reason why I didn't update those two stories will be in the chapters that will come out soon; I really don't know when they will be updated exactly… **_

_**I would like to thank those who have read, review, alerted and have put this story as a favourite. Your names will be mentioned at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Anyway, this chapter will be written in Trent's POV. This chapter is about Trent looking back at a childhood memory and then gets a phone call from a certain someone.**_

_**Onto Chapter 3: A Day Filled With Shocks and Surprises**_

* * *

Well, it has been exactly a week since Gwen and Christian's one and a half year anniversary. Basically for a whole week I didn't do anything. But, most of the time, I was watching the old episodes of Total Drama Island. I really miss those days where I had some of the greatest friends and of course, I had Gwen. I couldn't even bare to watch Total Drama Action because of my weirdness. I couldn't even watch Total Drama World Tour because I wasn't in that show that much. I really wish everything stayed the same. I still love Gwen, a lot…

I was in my bedroom, looking at the ceiling. It's weird how time flies when you keep staring at the ceiling. I guess I could do something now. But, I kinda finish the song that was meant to be played at some café. But, I couldn't be bothered to write anymore. I guess I could look at another photo album and just reminisce all over again. Actually, I should do that. Maybe this could help me write my song.

I got up from my bed and went to the cupboard. I opened up the cupboard and grabbed out the box filled with photo albums. I carried the box and placed it onto my bed. I went back to my bed. I grabbed out a photo album that was covered with black musical notes on its white background. I lay back on my bed and got comfy. I opened up the album, and it was filled with photos of my childhood. I noticed a picture of me and Christian. In that photo, Christian and I were sitting on the folding chairs and eating ice cream on a lovely summer's day in the local pool. We were both ten years old. It's kinda weird that I haven't changed that much in the last thirteen years. Christian on the other hand, well, he was pretty chubby back then. He would usually eat a lot of choc chip ice cream every day. I'm still trying to figure out how he lost the weight. Hold on, something in that photo seems strangely familiar. I noticed on the corner of the photo was two ten-year-old girls who seemed to be having a go at each other and was about to fall onto the ground. One of them was pale, had brown, shoulder-length hair and black eyes. She was skinny, and in a grey bathing suit. The other girl who was a little bit pale, extremely skinny, had raven hair that was tied in a pony tail and she had grey eyes. She wore a maroon bikini. Come to think of it, I think I can remember the memory of what happened between those two…

****FLASHBACK TO THIRTEEN YEARS AGO****

It was a lovely summer's day. Both Christian's family and my family went off to the local pools to cool off on that day. Both Christian and I sat on the chairs and ate ice cream. Mine was chocolate and his was choc chip. We were both enjoying our delightful treat that was until this girl who was skinny as a twig and with raven hair tied in a ponytail approached us. She stopped in front of me. She was pretty, but not drop dead gorgeous. "Hey", she said seductively.

"Um, hey", I greeted her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much cutie", she responded with a tiny smirk. She then started to come close to me. She sat on the same chair as me. "Why don't I be your sweet treat", she flirtatiously said while eyeing my ice cream and my eyes.

I stood up from my chair and looked at her. "Um, no thanks", I awkwardly replied.

She stood up from my chair and got into my face. "Whatever loser", she scoffed. She then started to walk off. That was until, Christian grabbed her wrist.

"You know, you can be my cool and sweet treat", he flirtatiously said while winking at her.

"Ewwww, not even in a million year you walrus", she angrily replied while she yanked her arm away from Christian's grip. She started to walk away from the both of us. I kept looking at her to see what she will do next. Then, she bumped into a girl with beautiful shoulder-length brown hair.

"Watch where you're going", the raven hair girl snarled.

"Whatever", the brown hair girl remarked. The raven hair girl started to grab her wrist and tried to take her down. My mum started to come towards us and grabbed out her camera. "Christian and Trent, photo time", she remarked. Both Christian and I rolled our eyes and get ready for the photo.

While waiting for the photo to be taken, I took a quick look at the two girls who were still trying to take each other down. By the looks of things, the beautiful brown hair girl was stronger than the flirtatious one. The one with the brown hair moved the skinny girl towards us.

"Ready Trent and Christian?" asked my mother.

"Yep", we both replied in unison. I took a quick glance at the two girl and they started to come closer to us.

"One, two", stated my mum as she was about to press on the button. The two girls started to come really close to us.

"Three", stated my mum while pressing the button of the camera. The two girls were still trying to have a go at each other came to us. The girl with brown hair tried to push the raven hair girl to the ground. But, the skinny girl placed her foot in front of the beautiful one to trip her. I looked at the camera and smiled. The beautiful one fell onto the seductive one. Then, the flash went off the camera. The two girls kept having a go at each other.

"Ooo, catfight", remarked Christian with a smirk. I however, didn't care about it. I got up from my chair and tried to pull the girl with the black eyes away from the gray eyed one. Luckily, I pulled her away from the flirt. The flirt managed to get up from the ground. "Did you learn your lesson?" asked the girl I held onto.

"Pfft, whatever loser girl", snarled the skinny one. She then looked at me. "While you on the other hand, why help her when you could of helped me", she asked while she crossed her arms at me.

"It is because bumped into her, not you", I told. "Besides, she is way prettier than you".

"Whatever, loser boy, you lost your chance with me", she angrily responded. She started to storm off, that was until Christian held onto her wrist again. "Maybe I can be your man?" he asked with a smirk.

"How about no walrus boy", she hissed while pulling away from his grip. She then started to stomp off to the other side of the pool. Christian decided to chase after that flirt. "Um, you can let go of me now", she inquired. I realised that I was still holding onto her. I let go of my grip. She then turned around and we were facing each other. She is really beautiful. "Um, sorry about that", I apologised with a little blush. She giggled a little.

"It's ok", she replied with a tiny smile. "I'm sorry for getting into your photo".

"Don't apologise for that", I replied. "Do you know that girl you tried to attack?"

"I don't know her", she replied. "But, I have a feeling that I'll see her in the future".

"You know what, I have a feeling I'll see her in the future as well", I remarked.

"Um, did you really mean what you said back then?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Even though I knew what she meant.

"Um, that you said I was prettier that her", she remarked.

"I did mean it", I confessed while I started to blush. "You are way prettier than that flirt".

She started to blush light pink. "You're very sweet", she complimented with a smile. "Um, I don't know your name though".

"Oh, my name is Trent", I introduced. "Um, and your name is?"

"My name is Gw-", she was interrupted when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was my mother; way to ruin the moment.

"Trent, we have to go now", told my mother.

"But mum", I whined.

"Now Trent", she scolded. I gave out a little sigh.

"Fine mother", I conceded. My mother went off. I turned to the girl. "Um, looks like I have to go, it's really good to meet you".

"It's ok, it's really good to meet you as well", she replied. "See ya Trent". She then started to walk off.

"Um bye", I replied while walking to a different direction. As I was walking, I realised that I didn't know her name. Well done Trent, well done.

"Trent hurry up", shouted my mother.

"Ok, I'm coming", I responded. I finally got into the car and kept thinking about her.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

Come to think of it, '**Gw**' could be '**Gwen**'. Then again, the girl in the photo does look like Gwen is a way. Wow, the first time I've met Gwen was at the pool when I was ten, not Total Drama Island. But, who is that girl that she had a go at? Is it Heather, or someone else? Oh well, I can't believe it, I've met Gwen when we were little kids. I just kept thinking about her. That was until, my phone started to ring.

I grabbed the cordless phone that was on my dresser. "Hello", I responded.

"Hey Trent, its Gwen", greeted Gwen. Well, that is a coincidence. I was just thinking of her and she suddenly rang.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing much", she replied. "I was wondering if you can come over to my house today". I haven't been to Gwen's house for a very long time.

"Sure thing Gwen", I replied. "What time do you want me to come?"

"Like now, I really need to talk to you", she responded.

"Ok, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes", I replied.

"Ok Trent", she responded. "Bye".

"Bye Gwen", I replied. I hung up the phone and got off from the bed. I can't believe it; I'm going to Gwen's house after so many months. I grabbed a plain white shirt and black jeans from my wardrobe. I headed towards the bathroom and quickly got changed. After I got changed, I grabbed a nearby comb and combed my hair a little bit. I dropped the comb on the table. I went back to my bedroom and grabbed my mobile phone and placed into my pocket. I headed towards the front door. That was until I turned to the mirror to quickly finalise my looks. Hold on a minute, that isn't me. I looked at the small table that was underneath the mirror. On top of my little table were my black motorbike helmet and my keys. I grabbed the both of the two items and headed to the door. I got out of the door. I locked the door and headed to a stairwell. Seeing how my apartment was on level 4, it took only a minute and half for me to get downstairs. After climbing down the stairs, I headed outside the door. As I was outside, I found my beautiful black _Triumph Street Triple R _motorbike. It was a very expensive motorbike, but, it is worth it.

I sat on my motorbike and put my key into the slot. I turned the key and the engine started to rev. I put my helmet on my head. Both of my hands are on the handlebars. I moved the handlebar forward to make my vehicle go and now, I was headed towards Gwen's house.

* * *

While I was driving, there was one thing that was still in my head. _Was Christian home with Gwen?_ I really didn't know if he was home. But, why would Gwen invite me over to her house if Christian was home? I better keep driving to get to her house.

I was nearly at her house, which was until I was caught in traffic. _Why must you do this to me? _I kept waiting and waiting for the traffic to over, but it was no use. The traffic was getting worse. I looked at the cars that were surrounding me. One car had a young couple who were sucking face. Hmm, it is kinda like Bridgette and Geoff making out when they were going out seven years ago. Lucky for them, they are still going out.

Another car had a girl with a hardcore emo look. She was talking on her phone and saying **Christian **a lot of times. Maybe it's her boyfriend or something like that. "Christian dear, I really think you should divorce your goth wife and have sex with me again", she whined. Hold on, does she mean Christian as in my best friend? Or does she mean some other Christian that seems to have a wife that is a goth? I guess I could keep listening to her conversation…

"But, Christian", she whined again. "I really want to see you again. Maybe you can come visit my house tonight babe". She paused for several seconds and nodded to his response.

"OMG, I'm happy that you are coming tonight babe", she replied happily. "See you tonight Christian W-".

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

Unfortunately for me, a car behind me beeped its horn at me to move. I just realised that I wasn't stuck in traffic anymore. I revved up the engine and headed towards Gwen's house.

**

* * *

**

*A FEW MINUTES LATER*

I finally arrived at Gwen's lovely house. The last time I went to her house is when it was Gwen's birthday last year. Her birthday is a week before her wedding anniversary. But, there is something bothering me for the last few minutes now. _Was the emo girl talking to Christian Walker or some other Christian whose last name starts with 'W'? _I grabbed my key out of the slot and got off the motorbike. I went towards the door of her house. I knocked on the door. The door opened and out came Gwen who was wearing a nice top and skirt that went halfway between her thighs. "Um who are you?" she asked.

I realised that my helmet was still on my head; am I really that stupid? "Um sorry Gwen", I sheepishly replied while taking off my helmet. "It's me Trent".

Gwen gave out her lovely smile. "Hey Trent, please come in", she responded while going inside the house. I stepped into her lovely house. She closed the door behind me. Her house was beautiful. Everything was furnished in a beautiful manner. We went into the living room and sat on a very comfy black couch that was near a lovely fireplace. "Well, your house has changed a little bit since I was here", I stated.

"I guess it has changed a little bit", replied Gwen. "The only thing that is new in the living room was Christian's jacket". I turned to look at Christian's jacket that was framed and placed on a wall.

"Um, why is it framed?" I asked.

"It is because that jacket is authentic and he got it from work", replied Gwen with a sorrow look. She then let out a deep sigh.

"Um Gwen", I started. "There are some questions I wanted to ask".

"Trent, if you are wondering why I asked you to come tonight was because I really need someone to talk to", answered Gwen while looking down to the ground.

"Well, what's wrong Gwen?" I asked.

"Well", began Gwen. "I have a feeling Christian is up to something".

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, I think Christian is cheating on me", confessed Gwen. She then placed her head into her hands and started to cry. I didn't think she would tell me that. But, I'm thinking if I should tell her what I heard while I was in traffic half an hour ago.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. She lifted her head from her hands that was filled with tears. Her eyes were puffy and red; I hate seeing Gwen like this.

"Well", she started while sniffling. "Every few weeks on a Friday or a Saturday, he would usually go out with his friends to grab a drink. Then, he would usually come home about 2-4 in the morning and he is usually drunk".

I was shocked that Christian would do that to Gwen. I mean, sure he would usually flirt with girls when we were younger, but he would never cheat on someone.

"Did you accuse him of cheating?" I asked. She quickly shook her head. She then went back to crying in her hands. I then noticed a very nasty bruise on her right arm. "Um, Gwen, what happened to your right arm?" I asked looking concerned.

Gwen lifted her head from her hands filled with tears and looked to her right arm. "Um, I accused Christian of cheating yesterday and he just yelled at me and started to punch my arm very hard", she confessed with a few more tears trickling down her beautiful face. I sat closer to her and placed my hand onto her left shoulder.

"Gwen, look at me", I calmly told her. She looked at me with her beautiful black eyes. I grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and gently wiped away the tears from her face. "You know I will always be there for you no matter what", I gently reminded her.

Gwen nodded her head and had a tiny smile to her face. She came closer to me and placed her head onto my shoulder. I'm actually happy that I got to be this close to Gwen after a year and a half.

"I know you will always be there for me Trent", she replied in between her sniffles. "But Trent, can you help me prove that Christian is cheating on me. Look, I know he is your best friend and all, but, I really need you to help me".

"Don't worry Gwen, I will help you", I replied with a smile. "Look, even though he is my best friend, what he did to you is horrible and I want to see if he is really doing this to you". I looked at my watch and noticed that is was nearly 5 o'clock. "Um, Gwen, I'm sorry but I have to get home now", I apologised while getting up from the couch.

Gwen stood up from the couch and suddenly hugged me. I hugged her back while smiling with joy. I'm really happy that Gwen gave me a hug. "Thanks Trent", thanked Gwen. "You're the best". I smiled even more when she said those words. We both let go of our embrace and headed towards the door.

We were both at the front door. I looked at Gwen who didn't have any puffy eyes anymore. "Thanks for inviting me Gwen", I thanked. "Oh, and don't worry, I will help you with your situation".

"No problem Trent", replied Gwen. "Oh, Trent there is another thing I wanted to ask".

"What is it Gwen?" I asked.

"Well, are you invited to Duncan and Courtney's wedding?" she asked with a tiny smile.

"Yeah I'm going", I replied. "They asked me to perform at the ceremony and reception".

"That's great", answered Gwen with a smile. "Well, I guess you should be off now".

"Yeah, I guess I should", I replied awkwardly. I opened the door and started to head off. I turned to Gwen. "Um, bye Gwen", I said to her.

"Bye Trent", she replied. "See you soon". I then put the helmet on my head. I sat on my motorbike, put the keys into the slot and started up the engine. I turned to Gwen and waved back at her. She waved back at me and started to close the door. I then turned my head to the front and revved up the engine. I then went on the road and headed back to my house.

**

* * *

**

*20 MINUTES LATER*

I was finally home. I went back to my bedroom and lay on my bed. Once again, I stared at the ceiling. My mind was filled with everything Gwen and I talked about today. I still can't believe that Christian would actually do that. I think I can prove it but, how can I prove it?

_**

* * *

**_

First off, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, alerted and have out this story as their favourite so far:

_**Kool Broadway Reader  
MattyBlood15  
MusicalWeirdo  
iheartradio  
Worst Side of Life  
Pieisdelicious**_

_**I thank you for encouraging me to continue this story. You are all amazing. But, I would also like to thank everyone for taking time to read this story. **_

_**At the moment, I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about, but hopefully, it would be a bit mysterious. **_

_**Oh, by the way, have any of you had a chance to read "The Drama Project"? This is a story that is filled with a one shot of each episode on TDI that a few guest authors write. This was made by Fernomina, but, this story is published under "TheDramaProject". I was lucky enough to be part of this project and I have wrote a one shot for episode 16. This one-shot is about Gwen writing a letter to Trent after she saw the kiss. I really hope you get a chance to read it as well as many other one-shots that many authors have written. **_

_**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading Chapter 3: A Day Filled With Shocks and Surprises.**_

_**I don't mind if you flame or criticise; but please review :)**_

_**Love, Madim  
xx**_


	4. A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOU REALLY HAVE TO READ**

Let me start off by saying how sorry I am for not updating "Forbidden" for over 4 months. There are just a few reasons why I haven't updated this story. These are some reasons **(Please note that there are some reasons from TADH, You're Not Ready To Grow Up! and Should I Really Call You My Best Friend?)**:

One; during last year I was in year 9 and we get heaps of homework and they were writing our end of reports. (I think you've heard this a lot of times already but this is the truth).

Two; during last December, I was in the Philippines for my summer holiday and I couldn't get much internet access and a computer, so I'm sorry for not writing a chapter for this story. (I guess who heard this reason a lot of times as well, but it is the truth).

Three; once again as said in the last three author's notes, when I came back from Philippines, I didn't have much time to write a chapter because I was really busy during these holidays which leads me to not review the many stories I've enjoyed reading.

Ok, there aren't many reasons why I haven't updated this story for a while, so I'm sorry for not updating.

Unfortunately, I'm starting year 10 as from tomorrow. Year 10 is all about exams and all that other stuff.

So, this breaks my heart to say that to all the people who reads "Forbidden", this story will now be on HIATUS. I really wished that I didn't have to put this story or any of my other stories on hiatus. But, school is pretty important to me at the moment and I need to focus on all exams and homework.

So, let me say that I am sorry x1,000,000,000,000,000 for not updating for a long time and to all my other stories. I'm sorry for everything. But don't worry, when I have some freedom, there will be a chance to write the next chapter for "Forbidden".

Once again I am really, really, really, really sorry :'(

Love,  
Dimka. M  
xx


	5. Are You The Same Person?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series. I do however own the character, Christian Walker.**_

_**A/N: Oh my gosh, it has been more than a year since I updated this story. I really can't believe it. Alright, so basically in the last year I was busying studying for year 10. Now, I'm in year 11. I can't believe that a year has gone by so fast. Anyways, not much has happened to me in the last year. Only just a few bad things that happened last year. But, I'm over it now. **_

_**For the last few months I have been planning a few of my stories. I have tried to make a chapter plan and character summaries for each story. I have also come to a conclusion that the two most popular stories: "Totally Awesome Drama High" and "You're Not Ready to Grow Up!" will still be on hiatus at the moment. "Forbidden" and "Should I Really Call You My Best Friend?" are not going to be on hiatus anymore. I'm sorry to those who are a huge fan of my early stories, I'm sorry that I'm not going to write them. At the moment, those stories are hard to write. But, I will continue writing them soon. **_

_**Anyway, this chapter is going to be is about what Trent is going to after Gwen told him about Christian. **_

_**Onto chapter 4: Are You The Same Person?**_

* * *

Birds chirping, the sun is shining. Yep, I was in the good old local park. It was a beautiful place. Usually, it's always peaceful. Yet, there were a lot of children and parents surrounding me. I decided to keep on walking through the park. The wind gave a lovely gentle breeze that made me feel all giddy inside. I was suddenly in a very secluded area of the park. No one was there. All I see were trees and a majestic fountain. I sat on the fountain, placed my hand behind my back and let the water trickle down.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from the bushes. I looked to see where the rustling was coming from. The rustling had stopped. I went back to my tranquillity from the fountain. I closed my eyes for a bit and listened to the water and the breeze. I heard a few footsteps coming towards me. I ignored it and kept blocking out the noise. The footsteps kept coming closer and closer. I still had my eyes closed. The footsteps had finally stopped and I was finally able to relax.

"BOO!" yelled a girl. I quickly opened my eyes and fell into the fountain. A huge splash of water covers my face. Underneath the water, I could hear the girl giggling. That giggle sound vaguely familiar. I quickly sat up from the fountain and I realised it was Gwen giggling so much. Her eyes were closed tightly, hugging her stomach and giggling so much. She continued to laugh so much, I swear I saw tear come out. "Trent, you're easy to scare at times", she remarked in between her laughs. I got up from the fountain and went up to her. "You're so funny, aren't ya?" I sarcastically replied.

"Most of the time", she replied with a smile. I have always loved the way that Gwen had smiled. She barely smiles. But, once you get on her good side and make her laugh, she will always smile. We both decided to sit down on the fountain and just looked at each other. She is still the beautiful girl I met all those years ago.

"What brings you here today?" I politely asked.

"Well", she began. "I just came to tell you that Christian and I got a divorce.

"Wait what?" I asked. In my mind, I'm thinking why she would do that. While my heart says that I should tell her that I love her.

"Well, it's been a rough couple of months and I found out that he did cheat on me", replied Gwen. I noticed that Gwen started to look down to the ground. I started to move closer to Gwen and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright", I reassured her. Gwen rested her head onto my shoulder. The feeling of being this close to Gwen felt amazing.

"Thank you for always being there for me Trent", thanked Gwen. I then realised that this was probably my final chance to say how I feel to Gwen.

"Um Gwen, I have something to tell you", I told her. Gwen then lifted her head up and looked me straight in the eye. "What is it?" she asked.

I wasn't sure if I had the guts to tell her. My heart was pounding furiously. My palms were actually getting sweaty. "Gwen", I began. "All these years I have known you, you have always been there for me, made me smile, laugh and sometimes even mad at you. From the moment I saw you; you have always been the most beautiful girl I ever met in my life. I can never replace a girl who is amazing like you. I have always admired everything about you. Gwen, it has taken me a long time to say these words to you: I love you, Gwendolyn Lovelace. I just hope that you love me too". I have finished my little speech to Gwen. She looked at me and started to smile.

"Trent, I love –", Gwen was cut off when thick, black smoke started to surround her. Gwen started to deteriorate into the air. "Gwen", I called out. She didn't hear me as she faded away even more. She kept on disappearing until she was completely gone. A tear started to trickle down my cheek. "Gwen", I said quietly. I started to walk away, until I saw the same black smoke from before. The smoke started from the bottom and worked its way to the top. The smoke revealed two muscular legs and body. "That's not Gwen", I thought to myself. The smoke kept going until it revealed a familiar face I was used to seeing.

"Christian", I said with shock.

"The same one", he replied with a smirk. "I should never have guessed you to tell Gwen your true feelings".

"You knew for ages Christian", I yelled back.

"Trent, how was I supposed to know?" He asked. "You barely tell me anything".

"You haven't talked to me since you got that job for that environment place", I yelled back.

"Do you think I care?" he asked with an evil smirk.

"What happen to us being best friends?" I screamed. My fists clenched tightly and my face started to scow at him.

"I really don't know anymore", he replied while walking towards me. We was now half a metre away from me. I really had no idea what would happen next.

"Good bye Trent", he said. With that, he had his right hand clenched together and punched me right in the eye. I fell straight to the ground. My vision was a bit blurry, but I could see Christian holding onto something. I think it's a silver handgun. "Sweet dreams Trent", he remarked. The gun went off with a bang…

**BUZZZZZZ**

I sat up from my bed. My forehead and palms were really sweaty. I was shivering. I looked at the clock and realised it was six in the morning. "What type of dream did I just have?" I thought to myself. I couldn't believe that I went through all of that. Gwen and Christian broke up; I told Gwen I like her and then Christian killed me. Why did this happen to me?

Gwen told me yesterday that Christian might be cheating on her right now. But, why would he? I mean, I don't think that Christian is like that. Actually come to think of it, maybe he has always been a huge flirt. I quickly went off to the cabinet to take out a photo album with little teddy bears on it. I went back to my bed and opened the album. In this album, there were mainly pictures from primary school. There was one particular picture that reminded me a lot of memories. I found a picture of me jamming on the guitar and Christian playing the keyboard. We were both in the zone at that point of time. It was actually the first day we met and became friends. Sometimes, it's hard to forget the first time you met your best friend.

***FLASHBACK TO 14 YEARS AGO***

It was my fourth lesson of music class. I personally loved the class itself. Good people, awesome teacher and guitar I was playing. While the class was jamming, my music teacher, Mr Rains told us to come together. The whole class and I stopped playing our musical instruments and sat on the floor. "Class", began Mr Rains. "We have a new student today, his name is Christian Walker". The whole class looked to a little chubby kid and black hair. "Hi", he meekly greeted.

"Christian", began Mr Rains. "Why don't you sit next to Trent?" Christian did what he was told and sat next to me. Christian and I gave each other a handshake. Mr Rains then let us do whatever we for the rest of the lesson. "So Christian, do you play any musical instruments?" I asked.

"Yeah, I play the piano", he told me.

"How long have you been playing for?"

"Around 3 years".

"Can I hear you play a bit?" Christian went off to the nearest piano and sat on the stool. He had his back straight, fingers curved and started to play "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. He played like true pianist at a concert. "You're really good at this", I complimented.

"Thanks", he replied. "You can strum along if you want". I listened to his advice and started to lightly strum to what Christian was playing. It sounded a bit more upbeat and less sad. The whole classed looked at us and started to cheer and applaud us. We played for a few minutes until the both of us stopped at the same time. Mr Rains took many photos of us and showed to the rest of the class. "Christian, I really do think you and I could be really good friends", I told Christian.

"You know what Trent, I think we will be best friends", he replied with a smile. We gave each other a high five and sat back down. "Trent, do you think that chick has a thing for me?" he asked while pointing at a girl in front of us.

"I don't Christian", I replied. Christian didn't listen to me and started to approach the girl.

"Yeah, I really do think we'll be best friends", I thought to myself.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Alright, I do think that Christian tried to score with many chicks when we were younger. But, if he is cheating on Gwen, I need to find the source of why and how it came about. I think it could be many factors, but who knows what is going through his mind. Maybe I should call him later today and asked him if we could hang out on the weekend or something like that. Yeah, maybe I should do that. You know what, I'll call him now.

I grabbed my phone and started to put in Christian's number. I pressed call and I waited and waited. I thought for a second that Christian did pick up. But, he rejected him instead. I wonder what is going on with him at the moment.

***MEANWHILE AT ANOTHER HOUSE***

In a messy room were two people. A young girl Caucasian girl with brown hair and a fair face was hugging a man's waist. The man was tanned, muscular and had short raven hair that was all messy.

_**Crazy, crazy, crazy**_

The young man's phone started to go off. His eyes were weary and he managed to get his phone that was on a bedside table. He looked at it and saw the name _Trent_. The young man groaned and pressed the reject button on his phone. The young man turned to the brown haired girl and tried to sleep more.

"Honey", the brown haired girl began. "Who was on the phone?"

"No one important honey bear", the man replied. He grabbed his phone again and realised what the time was. "Listen Vanessa, I have to get home now. I shall call you soon". The young man got up and started to get dressed. Once the young man was dressed, he kissed Vanessa on the forehead and started to open the door.

"Good bye babe", said Vanessa, wearily.

"Good bye beautiful", the young man replied back. With that, he was gone. Vanessa was still in bed and decided to keep sleeping. "That Christian Walker is amazing", she said quietly to herself. She then started to fall into dreamland.

Meanwhile, Christian was in his car rushing to get back home. "I just hope that Trent doesn't know about my little secret", he said to himself. "Who knows what will happen if he does find out".

* * *

_**What do you guys think? I know it doesn't seem that great, but, I'm doing my best to write a good chapter for you guys out there. **_

_**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, alerted and hav put this story as their favourite so far:**_

_**coolgal13**_

_**Islanda**_

_**JuniiorJessa**_

_**Kool Broadway Reader**_

_**MattyBlood16**_

_**MusicalWheaten**_

_**pottagurl**_

_**SleeplessGarden**_

_**Sunshine-Midnight123**_

_**TakoBeatle**_

_**xXBlueSariaXx**_

_**Naruhinalov3**_

_**Anonymous Rex**_

_**Won'tStopWriting**_

_**TheOnePerson**_

_**pieisdelicious**_

_**Thank you for keeping me going to continue writing this story. You are all amazing. But, I would also like thank everyone else for taking the time to read this story.**_

_**To be honest, I don't know what the next chapter will be about. Hopefully it would be something with Gwen and Christian in it. I'll try and update this story monthly or something like that. It just depends on school at the moment. **_

_**The next chapter of "Should I Really Call You My Best Friend?" will be update soon. I don't know when yet.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3: Are you the same person? **_

_**I don't mind if you flame or criticise; but please review :)**_

_**Love, Madim  
xx**_


	6. A Very Big Night Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series. I also do not own the song Nalina by Block B (it's a Korean song and I found the English version). However, I do own the character, Christian Walker. **_

_**A/N: Alright, I know that the last chapter wasn't as great as I hope it would be. But, it did show you what Christian has been up to. **_

_**I know that I said that I will only update two of my stories. But, I might make an exception to updating my older stories, "Totally Awesome Drama High" and "You're Not Ready to Grow Up!" However, I do not know when I will start writing a new chapter for it. At the moment, I have a lot of ideas for this story and my other story. But, we'll see what happens.**_

_**Anyways, this chapter will be written in Christian's POV and it's about his night with Vanessa and how he explains to Gwen the following morning.**_

_**I know this is rated T and I do want to keep it that way. But, I would like to warn you later on in the future chapters that there will be a few things to look out for. I will not change the rating to M.**_

_**Onto Chapter 5: A Very Big Night Out **_

* * *

Alright, it is six-fifteen in the morning and I'm rushing to get home. So I had a huge night out at the local club. I think I had a few drinks. I think I flirted with many girls. I think I cheered and gave some money to dancers. Why did I go to a club like this? Well, it was for my friend's bachelor party. I was invited by my friend at work who is going to get married in a weeks' time. I knew it was wrong to do some of these things. But, I just can't help it. Besides, I'm irresistible. To be honest, I cannot forget about last night.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey Gwen, I'll be going to my friend's bachelor party tonight. Are you ok with that?" I asked.

"It's fine, I suppose". She replied. I knew something was up with her. She seemed hurt.

"Are you sure you're alright with me going?" I asked.

"I am", she reassured. "It's just that I hope that you come back before the early morning".

"Gwen, don't worry I'll come back around midnight or something like that", I told her calmly. Gwen gave me a light kiss on my cheek. I have always liked her kisses. But, something feels different about it. "Bye sweetheart". I started to head out the door while I hear Gwen reply back "Bye Christian".

I went inside my car and started to drive away. For some reason, I could only think about Gwen. Why does she have some doubt in her mind? Does she know about me doing all of this stuff? I hope she doesn't know what I am doing. It's a secret between me, Jesse and a few guys at work. Why the hell would I tell Trent? I mean, sure he is my best friend. But, I just cannot trust him with this secret. Who knows, he might even tell Gwen. Or, he might even steal Gwen away from me. I love Gwen, but, I cannot stop this. Why would I stop it anyway?

My trail of thoughts had stop as I arrived at the local club _Dance Baby, Dance. _I have been here before. The last time I went to this club was months before Gwen and I got married. I was with Trent and Jesse at the time. Trent seemed like he didn't enjoy it. I was trying to not flirt with anyone at the time. But, I couldn't help it. I remember that I flirted with this chick that looked like Lindsay from Total Drama Island. I'm pretty sure that Trent didn't see the two of us. If he did, he would have told Gwen. To be honest, I can't exactly remember how we became really close friends. I guess it would have been back in grade 3 in that music class. Anyways, I should stop thinking about Gwen and Trent and focus on tonight. Tonight is all about my friend and a few other things. As I was about to get out of the car, my phone vibrated. I looked at it and it was a text message.

_**I do hope you come back before midnight.  
-Gwen**_

Oh Gwen, I will come back before midnight. It just depends on how the night goes. But, I didn't have time to reply to it. I quickly grab my phone and keys and got out of the car. I'm pretty sure that tonight will be a good night.

The place hasn't changed that much. Bright lights were flashing from one place to another; music that can be heard from miles away and so many people mingling with each other. I noticed my good mate Jesse and the bachelor himself, Tyson. Tyson is a good man. He is kind and generous. I met his fiancée a while ago. I got to admit, she is hotter than my wife. Yeah I know that's a bad thing to say, I can't help it. "Christian, over here", yelled out Tyson. I waved back and started to walk over to them. "Hey guys", I replied back with a smile.

"Does Gwen know you're here?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, but she wants me home before midnight", I groaned.

"Dude, you don't think she knows, right?" asked Tyson.

"Dude, I doubt it", I replied back. "I mean, how dumb can she be. But Tyson, I thought you were against this whole idea of me doing all of this".

"Well, I still think it is pretty dog that you are cheating on your wife constantly for a very long time now", began Tyson. "It better be a good reason why you would do this".

"Yeah, well no one knows why I do this", I replied back. "Even Trent doesn't know why".

"Why doesn't Trent know the story behind it?" asked Jesse.

"It's complicated", I mumbled. There was a bit of an awkward silence until everyone from work came to us and started talking. I went away for a bit to get myself a drink.

I sat by the bar and looked around everywhere. So many hot girls are walking around, dancing and drinking their alcohol. Sometimes, I kind of wish I was single. I remember back to the day when Trent and I would usually flirt with other girls during our years in high school. I mean, I do love Gwen. But I guess I still want a bit of fun.

"Excuse me, one martini please?"

A girl's question made me stop my trail of thought. I turned to look at a gorgeous Caucasian girl with long, wavy brown hair that went up to her elbows. Her skin glowed underneath the expensive chandelier that hanged above the counter of the bar. She wore a glittery blue dress that was almost up to her knees. She was beautiful. I guess, even more beautiful than Gwen. "Make that two, my good man", I told the bartender. The young bartender went off to make our drink. "The drinks are on me beautiful", I told the girl, while giving her one of my special winks. She gave out a slight high pitched giggle. I'm Vanessa", she replied while giving out her right hand in front of me.

"Christian Walker", I replied to her. I took her hand and gave it a light kiss. "What brings you out here tonight?"

"I'm here alone tonight. I needed to get my mind away from things". Her voice was sombre and her beautiful brown eyes weren't lighting up.

"I know that we just met and all, but do you want to talk about it?" I asked politely while wrapping my arm around her shoulder. Our eyes met with each other. I could see the fear and pain in her eyes. Yet, something about her made me feel light hearted or some weird feeling inside of me.

"Sir and madam, your drinks are ready", the bartender called. I took my arm away from Vanessa and grabbed our drinks. I handed Vanessa her drink and she placed her ruby red lips against my right ear and whispered "I'll tell you everything if we go somewhere a little quieter". Her breath was light and made me shiver a little bit. Something about her voice was captivating my body. She grabbed my hand and we walked to a little quiet area in the club.

I couldn't remember much of what happened at that time. All I can remember is her telling me about how she got dumped by this guy who used her to get with her sister. I couldn't believe that someone would do something like that. Alright, I know what I'm doing is worse than what her ex did. But, that guy did something way worse.

I remember after she told me what happened, I had my arm around her shoulders and I looked at her eyes again. Her eyelids were shimmering underneath the dim light and her eyes looked like she was about to cry. "Vanessa, what he did was horrible. You're a beautiful girl with an amazing heart of gold. Don't fall for guys like him again. Just try and look for someone –". I was cut off by her lips crushing into mine. The slow moment of her lips brushing against mine felt amazing and magical. I started to kiss her back and we just kept our lips moving against each other. It seemed like we kissed for a pretty long time. I cut off our little kissing session. The look in her eyes seemed like she wanted more. I moved my face to her right ear and whispered "Your house in a few minutes?" I went away from her ear and she quickly nodded to answer my question. "I'll meet you outside". She quickly got out from the chair and went off.

I couldn't believe at what I just said. I mean, it's somewhat like me and all. But something felt different I suppose. I headed off and looked around the club for Jesse and Tyson. All I can hear is music that kept repeating itself over and over again.

_**Trying so hard will kill you; follow me baby  
Because everything about me is perfect**_

Why is it that every time I hear a song it has to refer to me? I really don't like this. I noticed Jesse near the dancers and Tyson with some of guys from work. I walked up to Jesse who seems to be hypnotized by the girls dancing. "Jesse, I need to talk to you?" I called out sternly. Jesse gave me a cold, hard stare. But, he gave up and walked with me. "What's up Christian?", he asked. "What is so important than those dancers?"

"Look Jesse, I hooked up with this hot girl and I'm going back to her house", I replied.

"Good for you mate", he replied back. "I'm guessing you don't want me tell Trent and Gwen?"

"Of course you nitwit. I'll see you later alright?"

"Alright, see ya Christian", Jesse waved back at me and headed back to the dancers. I headed to the front of the club.

I was outside in the cold. I could feel my arms getting weird goose bumps and all. I searched around the car park to look for Vanessa. It seemed like she wasn't there. I turned around to head to my car and she was there. Her tall and slender body was in front of me. I could still hear some of the lyrics that were coming from the club.

_**Just look at me lady, don't you wanna go crazy?**_

"Let's use your car Christian and let get crazy", she flirtatiously said. I could slightly see the wicked smile crawling to her face. The both of us headed off to find my car and she told me the directions to her house.

_***Thirty minutes later***_

I arrived at her house. It wasn't as big as I would have thought. But, it was somewhat cute. Vanessa unlocked her door and the both of us went inside. Her house was decorated in a way I liked. It was somewhat colourful and had a lovely black painted wall. Vanessa grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room. I got to say her room was exactly liked all the other rooms in the house. Vanessa suddenly pulled me onto her bed and our lips crushed each other again. I couldn't stop kissing or feeling around her waist. Her hands slid up to my hair and she started to scruff my hair. I didn't care about anything at the moment. It felt simply amazing. I stopped the kiss for a minute and started to take my top off. I knew from that point on it was going to get more physical throughout the whole night.

* * *

***PRESENT TIME***

I knew what I did was wrong. But like I said, I just can't help it. Right now, Gwen is going to kill me if I don't come up with a better reason. It's now six-thirty in the morning. I'm frantically driving around different streets to find something to give to Gwen. While driving, I noticed a little perfume shop that was open. I quickly sped to that store to see what was available. I went out of the car and went inside the store. The only perfumes I could see was a dark perfume bottle that said "Midnight dusk" and a pink bottle said "Fantasy" in white fancy writing. I quickly took the Fantasy bottle, paid it at the counter and went off to my car and drove back home.

I finally arrived home. I had a huge feeling that Gwen is going to be upset at me. Why do I have the feeling that Gwen will be sitting in the living room and have this huge lecture at me? I better find out what happens. I turned the key on the door knob and went inside. I looked around the house and what do you know; Gwen is sitting on the midnight blue chair. That chair represents her rage and anger. "Christian, where have you been?" she yelled. I knew I was heading down and a horrible road. "I'm sorry Gwen, I stayed the night at Jesse's place", I lied. I hate lying to her, but I'm starting to get used to it.

"Christian, I told you to be back before midnight". I could tell her voice was quivering from the hurt and pain I caused her.

"Gwen, I'm sorry for doing this to you again", I apologised. "I got this for you to show how much I love you and how sorry I am". I showed her the pink perfume bottle and handed it to her. She looked at it and lightly sprayed on her wrist. She smelt it and made a disgusted face. "I do hope you like it Gwen".

"Oh, it's nice and all Christian", she replied. I could tell she was lying.

"Tell me the truth Gwen", I asked impatiently.

"I like the perfume Christian".

"Stop lying to me bitch", I yelled back. I went up to her and slapped her across the face. The impact of my slap left a red mark on her pale skin. I could see the tears forming in her grey, almond-shaped eyes. The tears started to trickle down her cheeks. I didn't care anymore and went to our room. I could hear Gwen crying from where I was lying down.

I know what I did was wrong. But, I just can't help it. I just hope that Trent doesn't find out about this.

* * *

_**Well, that chapter had a huge turn of events. I'm in this weird mood that makes me want to finish off this chapter. I have a feeling that each and every one of you guys who read this think Christian is a total jerk. His history might pop throughout the story. I'm going to repeat this again that this story will not be rated M. It shall remain rated T. **_

_**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, alerted and hav put this story as their favourite so far:**_

_**coolgal13**_

_**Islanda**_

_**JuniiorJessa**_

_**Kool Broadway Reader**_

_**MattyBlood16**_

_**MusicalWheaten**_

_**pottagurl**_

_**SleeplessGarden**_

_**Sunshine-Midnight123**_

_**TakoBeatle**_

_**xXBlueSariaXx**_

_**Naruhinalov3**_

_**Anonymous Rex**_

_**Won'tStopWriting**_

_**TheOnePerson**_

_**pieisdelicious**_

_**sandra19**_

_**Thank you for keeping me going to continue writing this story. You are all amazing. But, I would also like thank everyone else for taking the time to read this story.**_

_**The next chapter will be about Trent trying to figure out what his dream meant with the help with some of his friends. I don't know what else will be in the next chapter. I really don't know I'll update. I need to study for my upcoming exams.**_

_**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading chapter 5: A Very Big Night Out**_

_**I don't mind if you flame or criticise; but please review :)**_

_**Love, Madim**_

_**xx**_


	7. Dreams, Weddings and Trust Issues

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series. However, I do own the character, Christian Walker.**_

_**I have a three day weekend and I feel like writing the next chapter for Forbidden :) **_

_**Just want to let you guys know that I have changed the summary of Forbidden. Also, "C.H." means chapter highlight. **_

_**So, chapter 6 is about Trent finding out what his dreams meant with the help from his friends and a few other things that you will find out. **_

_**Onto Chapter 6: Dreams, Weddings, and Trust Issues**_

* * *

The feeling of being in a church makes you feel loved and being watched by God. The feeling of getting married in a church makes you feel that everyone is watching you. But at the same time, it is big step in our life. Right now, I'm watching two people get married. The girl I met on a chaotic reality T.V. show and the guy I have been best friends with since grade 3.

The girl in an elegant black wedding dress was Gwen. Like I said before, we met on a T.V. show. However, I feel like I've met her before. Gwen is this independent, beautiful, strong and artistic girl. She was someone who didn't want anyone to get the best of her or betray her trust. I kind of betrayed her trust when it came to me forgetting to dig her out of the ground during a challenge. After countless times of apologising to her, she finally accepted my apology. The way she smiles from time to time makes my heart beat many times a second. There is something about her that I can't resist. I just wished I had my chance with her again.

The guy in the classy tuxedo was Christian. I became friends with Christian during a musical performance in grade 3. I think the way we bonded over a piano and a guitar made everything right. We had the same humour and the way we flirted with girls. Sometimes, I feel like he is flirting with girls all the time. I mean, I distinctly remember him flirting with some girl at his bachelor party. I have a weird feeling that he is still doing all this stuff to Gwen.

I see the priest coming towards the two of them. I never felt this feeling before. I still love Gwen, but she is marrying my best friend. I have a gut feeling that Christian is hurting Gwen in many ways. "We are here today to celebrate Christian Walker and Gwendolyn Lovelace in this holy matrimony", the priest boomed his voice. I felt so many emotions inside of me. I never thought that I would see these two together. I really have to say something.

"Before I proceed with the ceremony, is there anyone who feels the need that two should not marry each other?" asked the priest. Everyone in the church looked around to see if anyone would stand and speak up. I wasn't sure on what to do. I started to stand up and I could feel myself getting all sweaty. I looked straight at the priest, Gwen and Christian. "I don't think these two should get married", I said aloud. Everyone I knew turned around to look at me; the Total Drama gang, Gwen's family, Christian's family and his workmates.

"Young man, why do you think these two shouldn't get married?" asked the priest.

"For starters, I love Gwen and Christian is cheating on her", I stated. Gwen gave me a confused facial expression. While Christian pouted his lips and gave me a death glare. "How could you say such a thing?" yelled Christian.

I ignored Christian's remark and looked straight at Gwen. Her arms were crossed and she let out an angry facial expression. "Trent, what is going on?" asked Gwen. I could feel my heart racing again and my hands were sweating.

"Gwen, please let me explain", I began. I started to walk to her and kept talking to her. "I know in my heart that Christian is hurting you. He has cheated on so many women; I don't want to see you get hurt. Gwen, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my entire life. You're strong and capable of anything. But, I just want to tell you that I'm still in love you for many years now". I kept walking until I was right in front of her face. I looked straight at her grey eyes. I could see through her eyes that she was angry and hurt. I did not see any sympathy from her. "Gwendolyn Lovelace, I love you and I really hope you don't marry Christian today". I finished my little speech and I could see Gwen trying to think of something to say. I looked to Christian and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Trent", began Gwen. "I'm flattered that you told me that you still have feelings for me. But Trent, I don't believe you". I could feel that my heart was being shot by an arrow. I could feel a slight tightness at the back of my throat. "Trent, I could never believe that Christian would do such a thing like that. I love him and I trust his with everything in my entire life". I went down to my knees and clutched my hands together to make a fist.

"Gwen, you got to believe me", I begged. I never felt so needy and desperate in my entire life.

"I'm sorry Trent", she apologised. "But, I have to ask you to leave my wedding".

I stood up from my begging stance and looked at Gwen. "Say that again?" I asked looking confused.

"She said leave, you idiot", informed Christian. I never felt so angry and hurt in my entire life. I kept walking to the door of the church. I looked back at Gwen and Christian for the last time. I see them holding each other's hands and the priest continued with his service. That is when I walked away from the wedding.

I got out of the church and just ran for my life. I didn't care if I got hit by a car or get shot down. I really can't feel anything now. After running for a while, I noticed a gigantic bridge where all cars drove on. I had this weird thought in my head to jump off. The worst thing about this is that I listened to my head. I kept running to the bridge and stopped to look at the view. I looked back at everything that happened to me in my twenty-three years of my life. I guess I regret everything. I got up on the platform and looked down to the deep, blue river. I then looked up to the sky and all I can think of is Gwen. "I'll always love you Gwen, no matter what", I whispered to myself. A tear started to trickle down my cheek and I fell off the bridge…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

It's eight in the morning and my alarm woke me up. Once again, my body was sweaty after a dream. "Shit", I said aloud. "This is the second dream I had of Gwen and Christian in the last few weeks. Why does this keep happening to me?"

I decided that I need help with everything that is going on. I got out of bed and went straight to my computer. I logged into Facebook to see if anyone is online. Of course, who would be on at this time in the morning? I went to my inbox and composed at new message. I wanted to send this message to my closest friends; Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and LeShawna.

_**Hey guys,  
I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come over around 11 this morning. I really need your help with a lot of things. Well, I guess you can say what this is about. But, please come over soon.  
Thanks guys :)**_

I clicked the 'send' button and I waited for the guys to reply. I decided to leave my Facebook for a while to get changed and eat breakfast.

After one hour, I came back to my computer and noticed that I have a new inbox. I clicked on that little message icon and I realised that nearly all of them replied. The first one was from Bridgette:

_**Awww, Trent :(  
I have a slight feeling what this is about. Geoff and I will be there later today.  
Stay strong :)**_

I could always count on Geoff and Bridgette to help me out. The next message came from DJ:

_**Sure I can come over :)  
Do you want me to bring snacks? You know what, I'll bring the snacks. You guys always love my cooking :)**_

Oh DJ, how I love your cooking. I'm pretty sure everyone is going to need this food as much as they can. The next message I got was from LeShawna:

_**Boy, are you still down from white girl again? Actually don't answer that.  
I'll come over soon. Try and be happy. We'll figure something out. **_

Trust LeShawna to say that. Now, I'm just waiting for either Courtney or Duncan to reply back. Those two usually come up with an idea. Or, it's usually Duncan trying to insult me or something like that. As I was about to get up from my chair, I heard a beeping noise coming from my computer. I realised I got a new message and it was from Duncan:

_**Yo Elvis, are you still crying over Pasty?  
Look, Princess and I will try and come over. It's just that, Princess and I are looking for stuff to give you guys at the wedding. I swear, Princess is going crazy over this wedding -.-  
Man, I hope you have a good song to sing at this wedding. Or else I'll punch you.**_

Like I said before, Duncan is usually insulting me or threatened me. Luckily all of these guys are there for me. I just hope Gwen is doing alright right now. I decided to get up from my chair and went to my studio room. I looked around for my guitar and started to practice the song from Duncan and Courtney's wedding.

A few hours of strumming, I heard a knock on the door. I got out of my studio and went straight to my front door. I looked through the little hole in the door to see DJ, LeShawna, Bridgette and Geoff. I opened the door and all four of them came inside.

"Dude", greeted Geoff, while he showed me his fist. I showed him mine and fist bump each other.

"I made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and I bought some apple cider", told DJ. "Where do you want me to put these?"

"On the table that is near the computer, my good man", I replied back. Gosh, this kind of reminds me back to the days in Total Drama Island. The five of us went near my computer and sat down around the table.

"Yo DJ, can we eat the sandwiches now?" asked LeShawna. "I'm starving".

"When Duncan and Courtney are here", replied DJ with a smile. He then turned to me. "Say Trent, why did you ask us to come here?" I could feel all of their eyes staring right through me.

"Look, it's about Gwen", I began.

"Well we all figured that out Trent", told Bridgette. "What's going on?"

"Look, for the past couple of weeks I have had dreams about Gwen and Christian. I do not like any of it one bit. The dreams I have end with me dying in some way", I explained.

"Dude, that's a bit scary", commented Geoff. "Do you know why this is happening?"

"Not one bit dude", I replied. "That's why I need your help. What should I do?"

"How about we look at what your dreams mean?" suggested Bridgette.

"How?" I asked.

"From this website I look at", she replied back. She headed to my computer. "Do you mind if I use it?

"Go ahead", I responded. Bridgette went on this website that can interpret a symbol in dreams. "Trent, can you tell me some of the significant things that happened in the first dream you had of Gwen and Christian?" she asked.

"Well, the dream was set at the local park and I kind of got lost", I stated. Bridgette typed in 'Park' and scrolled through the page. "Hmm, I found something", she called out. Geoff, DJ, LeShawna and I went up to the computer screen to read what is said.

_**Park: **__**  
**__**To dream that you are lost in a park indicates your struggles with your career, relationship, or other problem. You may feel alienated by society.**_

"Trent, do you really feel alone?" asked DJ.

"DJ, I don't feel alone", I stated. "I just feel lost".

"What happened next Trent?" asked Bridgette.

"Well, I found the fountain that Gwen and I usually hanged out", I told. Bridgette looked through the website and found something about the fountain.

_**Fountain:  
To see a fountain in your dream represents joy, renewed pleasure or increased sensitivity**__**.**_

"Yeah, I don't believe that for one second", I confessed.

"Trent, you have become more sensitive since Gwen married that jerk", confessed LeShawna.

"You think he is a jerk?" I asked.

"Hell yeah", replied LeShawna.

"Keep going Trent", told Bridgette.

"Gwen scared me; told me that her and Christian got a divorce and I was about to confess to her that I love her", I continued.

"Hmm, I'll search up crush", replied Bridgette. She looked through the website and found something about it.

_**Crush:  
**__**To see your crush in your dream represents your current infatuation with him or her. If you find yourself thinking about him during the day, then it is not surprising that his image will appear in your dream during the night.**_

"No surprise there", laughed Geoff. All four of them started to laugh a lot.

"Haha, very funny guys", I sarcastically told them. "I suspected something that Duncan would say".

"I'm sorry Trent, but, you do think about Gwen all the time", replied Geoff. "What else happened?"

"There was black smoke surrounding her, she disappeared and Christian appeared", I told.

"I can't really search anything about that" told Bridgette. "What else happened?"

"Christian and I had a fight about Gwen; he punched me in the eye; pulled out a gun and shot me in the face". I looked to see a shocked facial expression from all four of them.

"Let me look up punch" spoke Bridgette, awkwardly. She looked up punch and gave a shock expression.

_**Punch:  
If someone is punching you, then the dream is highlighting your helplessness and powerlessness in some waking situation.**_

"Trent, what's going on with you and Gwen?" asked LeShawna.

"I'll tell you when we finish analysing my dreams and when Courtney and Duncan come here", I told. LeShawna gave out a huge sigh. "Bridgette, search up gun in that website of yours", told LeShawna. Bridgette gave out a sigh and searched up gun.

_**Gun**__**:  
**__**To dream that someone is shooting you with a gun suggests that you are experiencing some confrontation in your waking life. You feel victimized in a situation or that you are being targeted. **_

"Dude, is that true?" asked Geoff, looking concerned.

"I don't know dude", I replied. There was an awkward silence lingering around the house. That was until we heard a knock on the door. "That must be Duncan and Courtney", I stated. I walked to the door, while the others were still looking at the meaning of the gun.

I went up to the door and opened it. What do you know, it was Courtney and Duncan. The both of them looked very pissed off at each other. I'm going to guess something happened during their wedding preparations.

"Took your sweet time Elvis", remarked Duncan.

"Duncan, be nice", told Courtney.

"Shut up, Princess", he retorted. The two of them went inside and headed to the rest of the group.

"Alright, who made these peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" asked Courtney.

"I did", replied DJ.

"DJ, you know I don't eat these anymore since I threw up on the island", yelled Courtney.

"Gosh Princess, remember that was time we had our first kiss", reminded Duncan.

"Shut up, you pig", yelled Courtney. "Good thing I bought myself a salad".

"Princess, I told you so many times that you don't need to lose weight", reminded Duncan.

"Shut up, jerk-face", scolded Courtney.

"Can we eat now?" asked LeShawna.

"Yes, yes we can", replied DJ with a smile. All seven of decided to eat what DJ has made.

"So Elvis, what is going on?" asked Duncan.

"Look, I have been having dreams about Gwen and Christian and in the end of each dream, I die", I explained.

"So, what's going on now?" asked Courtney.

"Well, we have been researching what each thing in Trent's dream meant through this website", explained Bridgette.

"What has it said so far?" asked Courtney.

"According to the website", began DJ. "It seems that Trent's first dream suggests that Trent he is struggling in a relationship or something like that; has an increase in sensitivity; feeling powerless in a situation and being targeted".

"Don't forget he is obsessed with Gwen", reminded Geoff with a smile.

"Trust Elvis to do that", remarked Duncan. Everyone started to laugh all over again.

"Guys, I'm not obsessed with Gwen", I reminded them.

"Alright, we believe you", told Bridgette. "So, tell us what happened in your other dream".

"Alright, I had this dream several hours ago", I began. "I was at a church to witness Gwen and Christian getting married".

"Let me search up wedding", told Bridgette. She looked up wedding and found a whole heap of information about it. "I think this one would be about right", pointed out Bridgette.

_**Wedding:  
If you dream that you are attending a wedding, consider how you feel at the wedding. If you are upset or sad, then it means that you are unhappy about the current status of your life. If you are happy, then you are embracing a new change in your life.**_

"Trent, how did you feel about attending that dream wedding?" asked Courtney.

"I felt sad and unhappy", I confessed.

"Well, this would mean you're a sad, young man", pointed out Duncan.

"Shut up Duncan", I yelled.

"What happened next?" asked LeShawna.

"Well, there was a priest and he was asking us if anyone wanted to stop the wedding", I continued. Bridgette searched up priest on the website.

_**Priest:  
**__**To see a priest in your dream represents your spiritual needs, sense of morality and religious beliefs. You are looking for guidance. It also symbolizes chastity and abstinence. Perhaps, you are feeling sexually repressed.**_

Duncan started laughing out loud. "Oh God, I believe that Elvis here is sexually repressed" laughed Duncan. Courtney gave him a slap across his shoulder. "That really hurt", told Duncan.

"Shut up Duncan, I already had a bad day, I don't want it to be worse", hissed Courtney. "Trent, I'm guessing that you need guidance from us if you dreamt about a priest".

"Thank you Courtney", I thanked. "My dream continued with me confessing to Gwen that I still love her and I told her that Christian is cheating on her; she doesn't believe me and tells me to leave her wedding".

"Dude that is messed up", pointed out Geoff.

"Yeah, but it felt real", I confessed. "I left the church; ran to a bridge; looked at the river and I fell in".

"Let me look up running, bridge, river and falling", told Bridgette. She started to look up all of those words.

_**Running:  
**__**To dream that you are running away from someone indicates an issue that you are trying to avoid.**_

"What are you trying to avoid Trent?" asked LeShawna. I could see that she is getting really impatient.

"Just wait until we have finished interpreting my dreams" I told her.

_**Bridge:  
If you fall off the bridge and into the water, then the dream indicates that you are letting your emotions hold you back and prevent you from moving forward.**_

"Well, that kind of answers the bridge and falling into the water", explained DJ. "You need to tell Gwen you like her".

"Not yet DJ", I replied.

_**River:  
To see a clear and calm river in your dream indicates that you are just going with the flow. You are allowing your life to float away.**_

"Now can you tell Gwen that you like her?" suggested Geoff.

"No Geoff", I replied.

_**Falling:  
As with most common dream themes, falling is an indication of insecurities, instabilities, and anxieties. You are feeling overwhelmed and out of control in some situation in your waking life. This may reflect the way you feel in your relationship or in your work environment.  
Falling dreams also often reflect a sense of failure or inferiority in some circumstance or situation. It may be the fear of failing in your job/school, loss of status, or failure in love.**_

"Trent, I think you are still obsessed with Gwen", confessed Duncan.

"Shut up Duncan", I replied back. "What does my dream mean?"

"Trent, Christian wants to kill you", told Duncan.

"Shut up Duncan", told DJ. "You know that's not true".

"Well, I'm going to guess that you are obviously still in love with Gwen, you're scared to tell you her that you still love her since you were sixteen; you're scared to go on with your life and that Christian is probably jealous of you", explained Courtney.

"Courtney, everything seems alright, but, I don't know about the last bit", told Bridgette.

"Bridgette, I'm usually right", scoffed Courtney. "Remember, I used to be a CIT".

"More like a B-I-T-C-"remarked Duncan, until he was interrupted.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Duncan", commanded Courtney.

"Whatever you say, Princess", smirked Duncan.

"Alright guys, I was talking to Gwen a while ago and I found out something that I somewhat don't believe", I told everyone. "But, you guys have to promise me that you don't tell anyone, especially Gwen and Christian".

"We promise", the all said in unison.

"Look, Gwen told me that she thinks that Christian is cheating on her", I explained. They all looked at me, as if I was lying to them.

"As if", stammered Bridgette. "But, why would he do that?"

"I really don't know", I confessed. There was a bit silence until I heard someone's phone ring.

_**I'm forbidden to say that I love you.**_

I realised that is was my phone ringing.

"Nice ringtone, Elvis", teased Duncan. I could hear him snickering a little bit. I looked at my phone and I realised it was Gwen. "Guys, its Gwen" I told them. "Don't make a sound". Everyone rolled their eyes and I answered my phone. "Hello", I greeted.

"Hey Trent, its Gwen", she remarked.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if we can meet up at the fountain in our local park".

"Are you alright?"

"Not really Trent"

"Are you there now?"

"Yes I am. Please meet me there Trent, it's really important".

"Alright, I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Bye Gwen.

"Bye Trent". The both of us hanged up. "Guys, I need to meet Gwen at the park. It seems that she is unhappy about something", I told the group.

"Then go to her bro", called out Geoff.

"Alright, I'll go", I told the group. "You can stay here for a while and don't start a party". Geoff and Duncan gave a groan as I headed out of the door.

***Ten minutes later***

I was at the local park. Like the one where it was in my dream, it was surrounded my children. I looked around the park to find the fountain. After a few minutes, I have found the fountain and I noticed Gwen sitting on the ledge. She looked sad and gloomier than the last time I saw her.

"Gwen", I called out. Gwen looked up and I could see her eyes light up from where she was. She started to run towards me and jumped up to give me a hug.

"Trent, thank goodness you're here", she greeted. I hugged her very tightly. I didn't want to let go of her. The both of us let go of our hug and went off to sit at the ledge of the fountain. "Tell me what's going on Gwen?" I told her.

"Before I tell you what's going on, what is my least favourite colour?" she asked.

"Pink?" I answered.

"Correct Trent", she told me.

"Why are you asking me that Gwen?" I asked back. She pulled out a pink perfume bottle that said "Fantasy" on it. "Who gave you that?"

"Christian did", she replied back. "I don't get it. He knows I hate pink. Everyone knows I hate pink".

"I know Gwen", I consoled her. "When did he give you it?"

"Last week, when he came home around 6:45 in the morning", answered Gwen.

"I'm guessing he was out late again?" Gwen gave me a really quick nod. "I lied to him saying that perfume smelt good and then he slapped me across the face". I noticed that Gwen started to cry a little bit after she told me what happened.

"Gwen, why would he do this?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know Trent", she yelled back. I could see that her eyes were getting red. "He is your best friend".

"Well, I haven't talked to him for a very long time now", I told her, sternly.

"Trent, do you want to know something that no one else knows?"

"Go on".

"Well, you knew for a long time that I have had a lot of trust issues on the island".

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Please continue".

"Well, it all started when I was fourteen. I was going out with this guy for about six months. He broke up with me because of my mother or something like that. Around four months later, I find out from my old friend that the real reason why he broke up with me was because he liked this girl during the time we went out. Apparently, he liked the girl since they became friends; which was about nine months before we started going out. So from that point on, I have always had trust issues; especially when it came to guys". Gwen started to cry even more. I wrapped my arm around Gwen and pulled her closer to me.

"Gwen, please stop crying and look at me". She lifted her head and looked me straight in the eye. "Gwen, please remember that you are a strong woman and don't let this get to your head. I'll help you get through this".

Gwen wiped away her tears. "Thank you for always being there Trent", she thanked and gave me light and tender kiss on my right cheek. I smiled and blush a light pink.

"Well, I have to get going Trent", she told.

"Always keep me updated Gwen", I reminded her.

"Of course Trent; good bye".

"Good bye Gwen". Gwen and I started to walk into different directions. I got out of the park and headed straight home.

***Ten minutes later***

I arrived home and the gang was watching TV. "Trent, what happened?" asked DJ.

"Well, let's just say that Christian has gone too far", I replied.

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Bridgette.

"I don't know Bridgette, I don't know", I remarked.

* * *

_**Well, this is probably the longest chapter of Forbidden so far. I'm sorry if there was a lot of dialogue in this story. I just needed a few characters from TDI in this. The dream interpretations are from this website I look up for my dreams. I do not own the rights of Dream Moods. **_

_**The dream at the start of this chapter was based on a dream that my first ex-boyfriend had a few weeks after him and I broke up. While the Gwen backstory was somewhat based on my ex-boyfriend from last year. Mainly the breaking up bit was true. Trent's ringtone is from this Korean song. Even though my friend on FanFiction suggested this title of this story, this song is also another reason why this story is called "Forbidden".**_

_**There is a poll on my profile and I'm asking you guys which story I should update next (that excludes this story).**_

_**I **__**would like to thank the following people for reviewing, alerted and **__**have**__** put this story as their favourite so far:  
coolgal13**__**  
**__**Islanda**__**  
**__**JuniiorJessa**__**  
**__**Kool Broadway Reader**__**  
**__**MattyBlood16**__**  
**__**MusicalWheaten**__**  
**__**pottagurl**__**  
**__**SleeplessGarden**__**  
**__**Sunshine-Midnight123**__**  
**__**TakoBeatle**__**  
**__**xXBlueSariaXx**__**  
**__**Naruhinalov3**__**  
Anonymous Rex  
**__**Won'tStopWriting**__**  
**__**TheOnePerson**__**  
**__**pieisdelicious  
sandra19  
**__**Mari  
Songstar1**_

_**Thank you for keeping me going to continue writing this story. You are all amazing. But, I would also like thank everyone else for taking the time to read this story.**_

_**I really don't know what the next chapter will be about. I'm thinking about making the next chapter in Gwen's point of view. Or, I'm going to focus a bit on Duncan and Courtney's wedding (it's the sub-story of this story). The next chapter will be put up next month after I finished studying my exams.**_

_**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading Chapter 6: Dreams, Weddings and Trust Issues.**_

_**I don't mind if you flame or criticise; but please review :)**_

_**Love, Madim**_

_**xx**_


	8. Scars Reopened

_**A/N: I do not own the Total Drama Series. However, I do own the character, Christian Walker.**_

_**I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have finished going around America and school is keeping me really busy. It is now term 3 holidays and I have the time to write this chapter.**_

_**I had a lot of time thinking about how this chapter should be played out. I finally concluded that this chapter will be about Gwen looking through her diary and reminiscing about her teenage self and a bit more into the preparation of Duncan and Courtney's wedding. I'm also gonna apologise in advance for Gwen being OOC from time to time.**_

_**Onto Chapter 7: Scars Reopened**_

* * *

I'm alone in my house. I'm lying on my bed. I'm staring blankly to the ceiling. Yeah, I pretty much feel alone and helpless. I don't understand how I could feel like this. I have a wonderful husband; I have amazing friends; a loving family and a best friend who is always there for me. Yet, why do I feel so alone?

It has been more than a year-and-a-half since Christian and I got married. I'm happy I married him. He is sweet and cares so much for the things I do in life. Yet, why is he forgetting about the things that mean to me? Why does he forget my favourite colour? Why does he go out all the time? Why does he come home very late? I never knew being married is a lot of work. I mean, I know it is a lot of trust, commitment, love and honesty. But, why is it so hard?

Just a couple of days ago, Christian told me that he has to meet up with the boss for an important meeting at eight o'clock in the evening. Usually a meeting would go for about an hour and a half. Christian came home at one o'clock in the morning.

***FLASHBACK TO A FEW NIGHTS AGO***

I sat on my queen-sized bed waiting for Christian to come home. I waited on that bed since ten o'clock at night. I felt so many emotions in me that I felt like vomiting all over the place. I never knew that I could be in this situation every single week of my married life. I suddenly heard footsteps approaching the door. I could tell he was tip-toeing because floor creeks really loud when you use your tip-toes. I could hear the door knob turning very slowly and the door hinged creaked like in a horror movie. I saw a shadowy figure approaching me. That was when he turned on the light. The brightness of the light was brighter than a fire exploding in a building. My eyes started to see swirly colours and it kind of blinded me from seeing the guy I love. "Gwen, why are you still awake?" asked Christian. The swirly colours started to fade away and I noticed that he was sweating a little bit.

"I just wanted to wait for you to come home", I nervously replied.

"You know you didn't have to wait for me, beautiful", he flirted back. He started to approach me and I could faintly smell a minty aroma.

"Babe, why do you smell like peppermint?" I asked while moving back away from him.

"Oh, that is from this minty cologne my friend was using. He just kept spraying me with it", he answered. "Why are you asking, dear?" his eyes started to squint and I could see the curiosity in his light brown eyes.

"I'm just curious why you come home at around one in the morning instead of being around nine-thirty".

"Babe, you know how it is at work", he answered. "It's just a bit stressful at the moment with everything going on".

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Do you really have to question what I do at work!?" he yelled. The anger and fury in his eyes started to show vibrantly underneath the bright chandelier lights. "What do you think I do at work Gwen?"

"Your usual work ethics and other things", I cautiously replied.

"What other things?"

"The girls you hooked up with", I mumbled quietly to myself.

"Say it again, Gwen", he asked while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I said, the girls you hooked up with", I yelled back. His hazel eyes glared angrily at me. His fists were tightly clenched that I could the palms of his hands going paler by the second.

"How could you say that Gwen?" he yelled back. "Why the hell would I do that to you?"

"Oh, I don't know Christian. Explain why you would actually go out nearly every single night and come home in the early hours of the morning". His hazel eyes pierced through my whole body as if I had no soul to help me out. I could feel a slight shiver at the back of my spine from his cold, hard stare.

"For goodness sake Gwen, I hang out with my friends because I feel like it, not to hang out with girls", he yelled back.

"How about one day in your life you hang out with your best friend" I suggested.

"Jesse? He and I already hang out at work and everything".

"Not that idiot of a friend. I meant Trent". As soon as I said Trent's name, I knew that Christian might just lose it. His hands clenched again and I could see something different in his eyes. His eyes looked as if he was hurt in some way.

"Trent is busy with his life in general. He doesn't have the time like we used to have", he snarled.

"Don't you mean you have the time for him?"

"Shut up Gwen!" he yelled back. He raised his right arm, swung it back and slapped me across my face with full force. The impact of his slap was like the impact of train crash. It stung like a bee stinging into your skin.

"By the way Gwen, I'll be sleeping on the couch for tonight. Night." he yelled back. Christian slammed the door behind him. So it was just me in my room, with the lights turned on and tears falling down my face…

***PRESENT DAY***

After that incident, Christian and I kissed and made up. Yeah, I wouldn't expect myself to do that. But I guess things change after a while. The sting on my right cheek is still there. You wouldn't believe how red my cheek was the next morning. It was as red as the red traffic light in the dark. Christian and I would sometimes have fights that end with him hitting me in some way or other. Christian and I don't usually fight all the time. I actually don't know how everything started.

I got up from my bed and strolled around the room. Everything is in a slight mess; a few pieces of my clothing are on the floor, Christian's CD collection from his past; my diary… Wait my diary! I picked up my diary that it moss green with a thick light green line going across the top and the bottom of the diary. I could see that the colours of my diary are starting to fade in colour and the golden lock starting to rust around the key hole. Due to the rust of the key hole, I can just manage to open it.

The feeling of opening my diary bought back some nostalgic memories from my teenage life. Re-reading one of my first diary entries that dated back to when I was fourteen was weird as.

_Dear Diary,_

_First off, please don't be pissed at what I'm going to say next. Hold up, why should I tell you that when you don't even have feelings? HAHA, I'm sorry. Anyway, I think I'm in love with Hal Talon. He is so dreamy in different ways. His spiky black hair with light brown tips is styled perfectly. The way his long fringe covers his right chocolate brown eye showed how mysterious he is. The way his tight jet black t-shirt sculpted perfectly around his bulging biceps and showed off his abs. His denim jeans made him look taller than ever. The way he smiles just makes my day instantly. His sarcastic wit humours me in many ways. He loves photography, horror movies and he is not a show off. He may be highly popular in the whole school, but, he loves hanging out with my weird group of friends. Thank goodness him and I are going out._

_I can honestly say I have never felt this way about him before. He is my dream guy. It has been almost 6 months since we started going out and I feel that I do love him and he is mine and everything. Holy crap, I hope I'm not gonna be some obsessive bitch or something like that._

_Oh well, I can't help that I'm falling in love with him._

Why did I write something like that? I feel like my soul threw up inside of me just now. Hal was a good boyfriend. He treated me right; he gave me butterflies and all that romantic crap. I turned to the next page and read about how the break up happened. How everything came tumbling down.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yeah, um, Hal is a jerk. On our 6 month anniversary, he wanted to break up with me. The reason was because my mum hates him and some other things that followed. I don't understand how she would come in between my_ relationship with him. I don't understand anything anymore.

_I hate everything._

Hal broke my heart a lot at that time. We didn't talk that much after the break up. I still hanged out with my usual group. He was with the jocks. There were times where I wanted to talk to him again. But I felt there was no point. I flicked through the pages and I found a page that was slightly ripped on the edge.

_Dear Diary,_

_The things you find out from a friend can kill you. I was talking to a "close" friend of mine and I found out some things that I didn't expect. Let's just say that Hal is a total jerk overall!_

_This friend of mine is good friends with Hal and he told her that he liked someone else during the whole time him and I were going out. The girl he liked was this girl who made so many rumours about me while I was going out with him. She said I was a poser; I'm using Hal to help boost my popularity; I'm controlling his life, etc. Trust me diary, none of those rumours are true. She is such a bitch. She manipulated me to fight against my friends and I trusted her. Turns out she and Hal were 'best friends' for a long time. Hal liked her roughly 9 months before him and I went out. So, you can probably say that he never liked/loved me throughout the time him and I went out._

_I never felt so much rage in my life. I never felt used and torn before. When my friend told me this, tears formed in my eyes. I wanted to punch him and kick him. I never felt the urge to have revenge on someone before. I don't know who I'm more pissed off at: Hal for using me, the girl for manipulating me, or my friend for not telling me sooner. My friend told me that most of my friends knew and they didn't want to say anything at that time. _

_Diary, you know how I feel about everything. You have seen me go through all of my troubles and everything. I think you're my only friend who I can tell everything to. You will be my best friend from this point on…_

Tears started to trickle down my cheeks as I finished reading that entry. I stopped hanging out with my original group of friends and started to hang out with Marilyn, Pixie Corps and Reaper. They're pretty cool and interesting people. I stopped caring about talking to Hal again. What is the point of being friends with someone again if you can't trust them? The girl who manipulated me kinda reminds me of Heather and Lindsay mixed together; a blonde beauty with an evil and manipulative mind. I hope I'll never see her again in my life.

I kept flicking through the pages of my diary until I saw a fresh new page. I grabbed a pen from a nearby drawer and started to write in my long lost diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I guess it's been a while since I wrote in you. I think the last time I wrote in you was during Total Drama World Tour. But that is not important at the moment._

_My life has changed dramatically in the last seven-and-a-half years. You wouldn't believe how everything has changed. I'm married to this guy, Christian Walker. He is a pretty good guy overall. Trent is the one who introduced me to him around six to seven years ago. Christian is a good person. I guess I'm writing in you now is because I want to talk about him to you. I mean, he is amazing in many ways. But lately him and I fight from time to time. I feel like he isn't being honest with me. I think he might be cheating on me… He is usually out every week with his group of friends and he abuses me from time to time. I'm kinda scared for my life. I'm not my usual sarcastic self, I don't draw that much anymore, I think I'm losing a part of me. It does sound cheesy and all, but I think it is happening slowly. I never felt this scared before. I think the last time I felt this scared was when I was about to appear on Total Drama Aftermath and everyone wanted to kill me when I broke up with Trent. _

_I want to talk to Christian about everything, but I feel like he is going to hit me again and again…_

_The only person I can talk to about everything in Trent. He and Christian haven't hung out in a long time and I feel that he wants to know why. When I told Trent about what Christian is doing to me, I feel that he wants to hurt him. But Trent doesn't use violence to hurt anyone. He can never hurt anyone, unless it was by accident. I'm thankful Trent is there for me and I'm happy that he is helping me out. I asked him if he can find out what Christian is up to. I hope he lives up to the task. _

_Anyways, all my friends are doing fine. Geoff and Bridgette are still going out. Still wondering when they'll get married. They're probably still sucking face to care about anything. Umm, LeShawna is doing well. I still have a feeling she and Harold will hook up sooner or later. The big news of all is that the former C.I.T and the delinquent himself are getting married. Yes I'm talking about Courtney and Duncan. Their wedding is coming up in about four months from now. I'm excited to go. Trent is going to be the musician of the night. All the people from Total Drama will be there (yes, even Heather). I'm hoping Christian is available that day. I'm excited to see Courtney and Duncan get married and I'm hoping they will last for a good time._

_Well diary, I'm happy that I got the chance to write in you. I'm probably gonna write in you soon. Who knows when?_

_-Gwendolyn Lovelace Walker_

Re-reading the first entry I made just now over and over is bringing back the pain from the last few months. I closed my diary and placed it in my pillowcase. Hopefully Christian doesn't look in my pillow or something like that. I lay back on the pillow and reminisce about everything.

* * *

***MEANWHILE***

"Duncan, we are not having an open bar at the reception", yelled Courtney. Both Duncan and Courtney are at _Soul Mystique_, a fancy hotel where they are having their reception, and where they will stay for a week after the wedding.

"Princess, you don't understand what this will mean to the boys and me", begged Duncan.

"Well your 'boys' will have to do something about it", told Courtney while crossing her arms. "Besides, if you want it, talk to our wedding planner about it.

"Hold up, since when did we have a wedding planner?"

"I have told you countless times about her and how she is helping with our special day"

"Why the hell haven't I met her yet?"

"Because your busy with your 'boys', sweetheart". Courtney gave out a shy little giggle.

"Princess, you really do know how to hurt a guy's feelings"

"I love you too, Dunky", Courtney pursed her lips and gave a quick peck on her fiancé's lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything". Courtney and Duncan turned around to see a slim and curvy woman standing by the doorway of the reception. She had light blonde hair that was tied up in a tight bun. Her piercing sky blue eyes can stab you like a knife. She wore a white long sleaved top with a white collar, a black blazer, a black pencil skirt with a huge white belt buckle and black wedges. She was holding up a clipboard in her left hand and a silver pen in her right. Duncan started to approach the mysterious blonde bombshell.

"Hi, I'm Duncan", greeted Duncan flirtatiously. Courtney quickly gave a hard slap across Duncan's left bicep.

"Princess, never do that again", warned Duncan.

"Duncan, I would like you to meet Marissa Lionheart. She is our wedding planner and she has some interesting ideas"

"Next time Duncan, don't flirt with me", scolded Marissa.

"And nice to meet you to Marissa", replied Duncan sarcastically.

"Marissa, what ideas do you have for our wedding", asked Courtney, driving away from the awkward tension.

"Oh Courtney, I believe that the colour scheme of black and white is quite fascinating in some ways. The little décor of red rose petal across the tables adds a little bit of romance in the air", squealed Marissa.

"So, can I get the open-bar or not?" asked Duncan.

"If it's in your budget', replied Marissa, coldly. Duncan rolled his eyes and quietly mumbled to himself.

"Excuse Duncan's behaviour, he isn't usually like this", lied Courtney, while giving Duncan her evil eye.

"It's perfectly fine", replied Marissa. A faint ringtone that sounded sweet and soulful came from Marissa's handbag. Marissa opened her bag, grabbed her iPhone and quickly looked at the person. "If you can excuse me for a second, one of my other clients is calling", she quickly told.

"Go take it", replied Courtney with a smile. Marissa quickly rushed off and got out of the reception area.

"Sunshine, don't you think she kind of looks like Lindsay?" asked Duncan.

"Is that why you casually flirted with her while I was in the room?" scowled Courtney.

"Princess, I'm sorry for doing that. But seriously, she kinda looks like Lindsay"

"Well, I guess", confessed Courtney. "Though, I got to admit that she kind of sounds like Heather".

"You mean her icy voice and her being rude to me?"

"Yeah if you put it that way", replied Courtney. There was an awkward silence that surrounded the two of them.

"You wanna make out?" asked Duncan while winking at Courtney.

A smile crawled onto Courtney's face. She dragged Duncan to a nearby table and started to kiss him there.

***MEANWHILE***

Marissa managed to find an area that was away from Courtney and Duncan. She pressed the green button on her phone and bought it up to her ear. "Hello there handsome", she seductively greeted.

"Hey there beautiful", the husky, male voice replied.

"Why did you call me just now? I'm helping out with this bitch's wedding"

"Well, I was wondering if we can meet up at your house after your work for some fun"

"Well, alright handsome. You better not tell your weird wife"

"Why the hell would I beautiful? She will never know what's going on. Bye gorgeous"

"Hehehe, bye sexy". Marissa hanged up her phone and placed it back in her bag.

"Gwendolyn will never know that I'm with her sexy husband", said Marissa to herself. She gave out a quick evil laugh and went back to find Courtney and Duncan.

* * *

_**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, alerted and have put this story as their favourite so far:  
coolgal13**__**  
**__**Islanda**__**  
**__**JuniiorJessa**__**  
**__**Kool Broadway Reader**__**  
**__**MattyBlood16**__**  
**__**MusicalWheaten**__**  
**__**pottagurl**__**  
**__**SleeplessGarden**__**  
**__**Sunshine-Midnight123**__**  
**__**TakoBeatle**__**  
**__**xXBlueSariaXx**__**  
**__**Naruhinalov3**__**  
Anonymous Rex  
**__**Won'tStopWriting**__**  
**__**TheOnePerson**__**  
**__**pieisdelicious  
sandra19  
**__**Mari  
Songstar1**_

_**Thank you for your support to continue this story. You are all amazing. I would also like to thank everyone else for taking the time to read this story.**_

_**To those who plays Cause of Death, I have used Hal Talon as Gwen's ex-boyfriend. I couldn't think of a name so I used his and fixed up his character just a bit.**_

_**I can honestly say I don't know that the next chapter will be about. The next chapter will come out sometime in December. This is due to next month being filled with exams and I finish year 11 at the end of November.**_

_**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading Chapter 7: Scars Reopened.**_

_**I don't mind if you flame or criticise; it's up to you if you want to review :)**_

_**Love, Madim  
xx**_


	9. You Have Captured My Heart

_**A/N: I do not own the Total Drama series; however, I do own Christian Walker.**_

_**Well, summer holidays have finally began. The next two months will consist of doing all my holiday homework, trying to get fit, moving to a new house, chilling with a few friends and updating most of my stories. **_

_**Anyways, this chapter will be in Christian's point of view. We will look back at Christian's high school life and a few surprises in the present. I'm also gonna note again that this story will not be rated M. There might be a few sexual themes here and there, but not hard core to the point of changing ratings. **_

_**Onto Chapter 8: You Have Captured My Heart**_

* * *

It has been another week since Gwen and I fought over a couple of things. The incident I'm talking about is coming back late from 'work'. I'm happy that we made up and all. However, she was somewhat right. I wasn't at work; I was at this amazing girl's house. I shouldn't really say her name or anything. But she is really good in bed.

I think I should stop talking about her for now. But I'm actually on my way to her house for tonight. I told Gwen that I have this overnight business trip across the city. As per usual, she believes me. I'm still surprised that she still has a lot of trust in me.

In all honesty, her place is near the busy city. I told her that I'll stay the night and she is happy about it. It's already six-thirty, and it takes another half-an-hour to her to her house. I'm driving on the highway, which is starting to congest in traffic. I would start thinking about that girl again. But there is another girl that is in my mind. No, it's not one of the other girls I've been sleeping with. It's actually someone who I haven't seen for a long time now. Her name is Rachel Manlapaz. Rachel was actually my first girlfriend back when I was in year eight. She was simply one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. But it took so damn long for the two of us to get together.

***FLASHBACK TWELVE YEARS AGO***

Part of my high school life consists of me being one of the laziest and chubbiest boys in the school. I was one of the most intelligent guys in my class, but I wasn't physically fit. I was still best friends with Trent. He was obviously the complete opposite of me. Well, physically different than me. He was skinner and you can slightly see his biceps through his long sleeve, moss green shirt. He too was also one of the smartest guys in the school. Some of the things him and I have in common is our love for music and the ability to flirt with some of the girls at school. Although I can flirt with girls, Trent is usually the one who got the girls' attention. I sometimes get a girl to look at me from time to time. But Trent seems to get everyone.

There was one particular sunny day when Trent was sick. I was walking around the school until I noticed the cheerleading team having their daily practice on the oval. All the girls on the team were definitely beautiful. But the girl on top of the pyramid got my attention. Her name was Rachel Manlapaz. She was skinny, yet slightly curvy around the hips and had a slightly tanned complexion. Her raven coloured hair with a few light brown highlights was tied up in a high bun. I couldn't really see her facial features, but she still looked amazing from where I was standing. She started to tumble down from her position and these two buff guys caught her with ease. I actually wished I was the one to catch her.

"Alright everyone, that is all we're gonna do today", yelled out the head cheerleader, Annabelle Mangala. She was really pretty as well. But she is one of the nastiest girls in the school. The only time she is nice is to her team and to the athletes in the school. Whenever Trent and I are around, she would always try and flirt with Trent. Annabelle doesn't acknowledge my existence. Whenever I tried to flirt with her, she would either keep flirting with Trent, or call me a 'fat walrus'. For some reason, everyone keeps calling me that. That is actually another story to tell.

I noticed Rachel talking to Annabelle and I decided to walk to the two of them. Annabelle took notice of me. She quickly gave me an evil glare, said good bye to Rachel and walked off. Rachel still stayed in her spot and looked at me. She gave me a sweet and innocent smile that showed off her perfectly straight and pearly white teeth. She has these almond-shaped hazel eyes that seem to glisten underneath the sun.

"Hey there Rachel", I greeted.

"Um, hi there, um", she started to look frazzled and confused on who I was.

"My name is Christian"

"That's what your name is. I'm sorry that I forgot your name for a second"

"Don't worry about it", I replied with a smile. So far, Rachel was really sweet and nice to me. She didn't ignore me or walked away like every other girl I tried to talk to. Then again, I was usually with Trent.

"I usually see you with Trent. What happened to him?" she asked politely. I was kind of hoping she wouldn't mention his name.

"Trent is feeling unwell today", I told her. "He is gonna take the next few days off to try and get better.

"I do hope Trent does get better soon. But, it does mean I get to talk to you a bit more". She looked at me with her lovely eyes and smiled ever so sweetly.

"What do you mean by 'talking to me more'?"

"Well, you're one the smartest guys in a few of my classes and that you seem preoccupied whenever you're with Trent. It seems that you're just there to be his wingman or some shit like that".

I gave out a slightly dry laugh. "Nah, Trent and I have been best friends since we were in grade 3. He is usually flirting with girls and I sometimes try to, but girls don't notice me".

"Well, I notice you a lot"

"Are you stalking me?"

Rachel started to giggle a lot. "Of course not. You're one of cutest and sweetest guys I know so far"

"Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

"I'm sure", she smiled. "I was wondering if we can chill from time to time. You know, like, trying to get to know each other a little bit better".

"I might just take you up on that offer"

"Sweet, do you want to meet me here tomorrow after I finish cheerleading practice?"

"Sure thing beautiful". We both waved good bye to each other and walked the other way. I just realised that I finally met a girl who is happy with my appearance and who is willing to talk to me a bit more.

From that point on, Rachel and I kept texting each other and catching up after she finished cheerleading practice. We would usually talk about many things in life. I found out that she is an only child who lives in a mansion; both of her parents work as lawyers. She is intelligent in English, but she has a lot of trouble in maths and geography.

On a lovely day in April, Trent and I were walking around the school and we noticed the cheerleaders were going to finish practise. "Trent, do you think we can chill here for a bit until they finished practice?" I asked.

"Is it because you want to catch up with Rachel?" he asked.

I kind of blushed a tiny bit. "Well yeah. She is one of the coolest girls I've known for the last several weeks". I could feel my cheeks burning up a tiny bit more.

"You know she has taken a huge shine to you. Also, you and Rachel would make a really good couple".

"You really think so?"

"Well yeah. When are you going to ask her out?"

"I actually haven't put much thought into it"

"Well, you're gonna have to ask her out soon, before someone gets to her first", he warned.

"Are you suggesting you have a thing for her?"

"Dude, she's beautiful and all, but I have someone else on my mind"

"I'm just making sure". I turned to all the cheerleaders and they all started to walk away from Annabelle. "Trent, I'm gonna see Rachel now. I'll text you later tonight?"

"Sure thing bro, I need to go help my mum with a few things anyway"

"Later man", I called out. Trent started to walk away and I started to walk to Rachel. I noticed that Rachel was talking to Annabelle again. Why is it when I walk up to Rachel, she seems to be talking to Annabelle? Annabelle saw me walking towards her and she quickly walked away from me again. "Does she always walk away from you when I start to approach you?" I asked.

"Don't mind her, she is always on the move", she reassured. "Anyway, I was actually gonna text you this before but, practice took longer than I expected to"

"What were you gonna text me?"

"Well, there is this geography test coming up and I was wondering if you can help me out tonight"

"Well, how can I say no to a beautiful girl like you", I flirted. She gave out a slight giggle when I winked at her. "Are we gonna walk to your lovely mansion of a house?"

"Of course, it's only a three minute walk".

"Oh alright then". We both smiled at each other, she took my hand and we started to walk to her house.

A few minutes later, we arrived at her house and went straight towards her room. At times I thought her room would be all pink with little flowers appearing at every corner. Frankly I was wrong. The walls of her room were sky blue with a few painted white clouds in different areas. Her ceiling was midnight blue with a couple of painted stars. Her room was neat, with the occasional papers and clothes on the floor. Her bed was a huge surprise to me. It was just a plain single bed that was directly in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry that my room is in a mess", she apologised.

"There is no need for you to apologise. I quite like your room like this", I reassured her.

She gave me a quick smile. "Well, let me get my text book and books and we can get started". She went towards her desk and grabbed everything she needed. The both of us sat on her bed. I could feel the springs of her bed poking up on my buttocks. Yet, it was surprisingly comfy. "Your bed is quite springy", I told.

"Is it bothering you?" she asked. "We can study somewhere else".

"No it's fine. I actually find it quite comfy". The both of us smiled at each other. Right now I feel somewhat happy and giddy. I feel so comfortable around her. But I realised that I have to help her with her upcoming geography test. "Rachel, let's try and focus on this test of yours". I could see that Rachel's smile started to fade away. "Alright Christian, let's try and focus. I really want to do well".

"So tell me, what is gonna be on this test?"

"Well", she began. "We have to label some things on a map, remember where some of the countries are on the world map and a few things on the environment".

"When you mean by labelling things on the map, do you mean which bits and pieces on the map?"

"Yeah, like 'scale' and all that shit. It's really hard to remember those six things".

"Well, I know a really good way to remember it"

"Really?"

"I'm sure about it", I explained with a smile. "To remember those bits and pieces, you just have to remember 'BOLTSS'"

"BOLTSS?"

"So, BOLTSS stands for: Border, Orientation, Legend, Title, Scale and Source". Rachel looked at the map and tilted her head at it. I could sense that Rachel feels a bit confused at what I was saying. "Rachel, I'll show you how you find each one. You see these lines that are surrounding the map?" I told her while gliding my finger around the map. "That is the border". I then started to point to the compass of the map. "This little compass on the side of the map is called orientation. Do you know what is the orientation is used for?"

"I'm gonna assume it shows where north is". I let out a smile and nodded at her to indicate that she is right. "Alright, you see these little symbols with words next to them?" She slightly nodded. "That is the legend, or also known as the 'key' to indicate what is what on the map". I could see that Rachel is starting to smile again.

"Does 'T' refer to the title of the map?"

"Yes, that is correct. What does the first 'S' stand for?"

"Does it mean scale?" She responded while pointing at a linear version of a scale on the map.

"Tell me Rachel, what does the second 'S' stand for?" Rachel kept looking at the map to find where the second 'S' was. I started to smile a bit and I was just hoping that she would find it.

"Does the second 'S' stand for source and it's this little website at the bottom?"

"Rachel, you did so well", I exclaimed. The both of us started to smile at each other. I could see the joy in her sparkling, hazel eyes.

"Well, I do have the best tutor", she glided her hand against my hand and she placed her lips onto mine. I know many people would feel nervous and everything about their first kiss, but I felt so comfortable. It was simply one of the most amazing things I have ever experienced. The best thing about this is that I'm kissing one of the most naturally beautiful girls in the whole school. We kissed for a couple of minutes and started to drift away from each other. The both of us kept looking and smiling at each other. "Rachel", I began.

"Yes Christian", she responded.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I could see Rachel's cheeks starting to become slightly pink.

"Yes", she smiled and kissed me again. I have never felt so happy in my life. The girl who is one of the most popular girls in the school is going out with the chubbiest guy in the school.

After another hour of kissing and helping her with her test, I told her that I had to go home. She was sad, but she kissed me again as I left the front door.

I could honestly say that day was simply perfect in every way.

***PRESENT DAY***

Rachel was one of the most amazing girls I have ever met. But I couldn't think about her right now. I have finally arrived at the mysterious girl's house. I quickly got out of my car and approached her front door. I raised my right hand and quickly knocked three times. The door started to open and revealed to be the beautiful, blonde bombshell who was wearing nothing but a lacy red bra and shorts. "Hey Christian baby, I was wondering when you were gonna get here", she greeted, seductively.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I was still telling Gwen about everything", I replied while walking into her house. Her house was simply neat and clean. It was decorated nicely and had a slight aroma of that _Britney Spears_ perfume. I got to admit that perfume does smell pretty nice. We both headed towards the living room. I got to say that this sexy bitch is really rich. Her curtains seem to be made from a rich type of silky velvet and her floorboards seemed pretty expensive. Her furniture was definitely high class and everything was tied together with a huge flat screen television hanging on the wall. "I gotta say beautiful, your house is quite amazing", I complimented. "How was your week so far?"

"You know, just trying to help this bitch's wedding", she replied, while gliding her hand against my biceps. "I swear she is such a control freak. She is not even letting her Neanderthal of a husband have an open bar"

"Who are the people you're talking about?"

"Courtney and Duncan, the weirdest couple combination in the world", she complained. I'm not sure if she knows that Gwen knows them as well. But she wasn't gonna find out about it.

_**Follow me baby, because everything about me is perfect**_

I suddenly heard my phone going off from the pocket of pants. I quickly grabbed it and noticed that Trent was trying to call me. I quickly rejected it, put my phone on silent and shoved it back into my pocket. "Was it important?" she asked. I knew that she actually didn't want me to talk about it. So I guess I had to steer her attention away to something else.

"Marissa baby, I think we should do something right now to get our minds off from everything, if you know what I mean", I flirted while winking at her.

"Well aren't you a sexy young man", she winked back at me and started to kiss me on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her body. She started to shove her tongue into my month and our kissing started to get really heated up. Right now, I feel like I'm in heaven and everything that I somewhat care about started to fade away.

***MEANWHILE***

From outside of Marissa's house, you can see everything what Marissa and Christian are doing. You can see Marissa starting to take off Christian's shirt off. The two of them are still kissing more and more on the couch. What they don't know is that someone is watching them from the window that is facing the two of them. The person was hiding along the bushes and shrubs outside. The person bought out their phone and looked for Trent's number. That person dialled the number and manages to get hold of him. "Hey Trent, listen, I have found some things that you might be interested in".

* * *

_**First off, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, putting an alert and putting this story as their favourites so far:  
**__**coolgal13  
Islanda  
JuniiorJessa  
Kool Broadway Reader  
MattyBlood16  
MusicalWheaten  
pottagurl  
SleeplessGarden  
Sunshine-Midnight123  
TakoBeatle  
xXBlueSariaXx  
Naruhinalov3  
Anonymous Rex  
Won'tStopWriting  
TheOnePerson  
pieisdelicious  
sandra19  
Mari  
Songstar1  
xandra19**_

_**Thank you so much for everything. I would also like to thank everyone for allowing their time to read this chapter of "Forbidden". **_

_**Now, this chapter did show a bit of Christian's past and his girlfriend at the time, Rachel Manlapaz. It took a bit of time how to put this chapter together and how to introduce her to the story. You might be hearing more about her in the next few chapters from now on. **_

_**I'll let you guys know that I have planned a little chapter summary for this story and I'm currently on chapter 15. This story might finish after chapter 22, but I'm not sure yet. **_

_**The next chapter will focus on how Trent is doing and we find out more about Christian and Rachel's time together. Also, we have a little update on Duncan and Courtney's upcoming wedding. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 8: You Have Captured My Heart. I have already finished writing the next chapter, but I'll post it in a day or two.**_

_**I don't mind if you flame or criticise, but please leave a review **_

_**Love, Madim  
xx **_


	10. Young Love and Wedding Drama

_**A/N: I do not own the Total Drama Series; however I do own Christian Walker.**_

_**So, the last chapter showed how Christian's high school life and how he managed to get the girl. In this chapter, will be knowing a bit more about Christian's relationship with Rachel, but in Trent's point of view. We will also get a glimpse of Courtney and Duncan planning their wedding.**_

_**Onto chapter 9: Young Love and Wedding Drama**_

Well, it's another Saturday night and I'm feeling pretty lonely. Right now I have my phone in my hand trying to get hold on Christian. The amount of times I'm trying to call him, the amount of times he ignores it. I'm now questioning whether or not he is cheating on Gwen. The facts seem to be there. But I can't see Christian doing that. I can't see him being a person to cheat on someone, especially Gwen. I called Christian one more time. I clicked his name and raised my phone to my ear. _Come on Christian, pick up the phone. Please pick up the phone._

"Hey you have Christian here. If you badly want to talk to me, leave a message". I clicked a button to end the call and I threw my phone onto a nearby couch.I don't understand how Christian can be like this. It is weird to the fact that him and I would always text and call each other when we were teenagers.

_**And she will be loved, and she will be loved**_

My phone started to ring and I immediately thought it was Christian. I quickly grabbed my phone and saw that it wasn't Christian, it was a private number. "Hello?"

"Hey Trent, listen, I have found some things that you might be interested in", the voice replied. I'll be totally honest; I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. The person kept talking to me for a couple of minutes and I couldn't put my head around what I was hearing. The person said good bye to me and hung up. I threw my phone onto the couch again. The things I have found out were quite astonishing. The person who called me up was telling me about where Christian was. I found out that Christian was hooking up with some blonde beauty that lives near the city. I wasn't sure if I should believe what I just heard, or ignore everything that person has just said.

I started to walk around my apartment for a bit and try and to get things out of my head. As I was walking around, I realised a photo album on the floor. I picked up the photo album that was labelled 'Teenager Life' and skimmed though the pages. It was weird seeing how much Christian and I have changed. Well, mainly Christian's physical appearance. I finally stopped at one particular photo with Christian, Rachel and myself at the local pool during the summer break. I remember that Christian's mum took a photo of us as we were leaving the place. I honestly felt like a third-wheel at that time. But, it was a pretty good day. Well, maybe a few things should have been just a tad different.

***FLASHBACK TWELVE YEARS AGO***

It was another bright and sunny, summer day in Canada. It was day where everyone wanted to go to the pool, the beach or stay at home underneath a cool air conditioner. This summer day was actually somewhat special. Well, maybe not for me; but for my best friend, Christian and his girlfriend, Rachel Manlapaz. Christian and Rachel have now been going out for exactly four months now. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Christian is doing well with his girlfriend. But I'm still not sure why they asked me to go along with them for the four month anniversary. The three of us went to the local pool to cool off and chill with each other. Unfortunately, there were so many people over there; it took a bit of time to find an area for just the three of us. We finally noticed a spot where a family of four chilled a while ago. All three of us rushed over there and we managed to beat this other group of teenagers. Once we arrived at the spot, the other group kept glaring at us and walked away. "What's their problem?" asked Rachel.

"Who knows what's up their butts", told Christian. "Let's just focus on this beautiful day and our four month anniversary". Christian placed his right arm around Rachel's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, I should have asked you this when you told me but, why am I here with you guys on your special day?" I asked while my arms were crossed.

"Trent, we're all good friends here", he began. "The thing is that, Rachel and I want to help you find a girl so we can go on double dates and shit".

"Christian, I know you care about me going out with someone, but I think I can try and find someone", I replied with a smile.

"Alright dude, just try and look for someone around here, while Rachel and I can do a few things together on this special day of ours". Christian turned to Rachel and started to kiss each other.

"Well I think that's my cue to leave you two lovebirds to do your business". I started to back away from both Christian and Rachel and started to look around the pool.

Both Christian and Rachel suit each other a lot. Rachel is one of the most popular girls in the school and Christian is one of the smartest guys in the school. I think the two of them are great together. What I like about their relationship is that they're taking a risk at going out with someone who is slightly different from one another. However, not everyone at school likes Rachel's choice in a boyfriend. Particularly a few people: Annabelle and River Thompson. I understand Annabelle hates it because it's 'bad for popularity'. But I'm still trying to figure out why River doesn't like it. He is the star athlete, but a huge smartass and asshole. Christian and I barely talk to him anyway.

"Hey, find your own spot to chill"

My train of thought stopped as I heard a girl yelling at someone. I turned to see the same group of teenagers who glared at me a few minutes ago, are now threatening this beautiful girl. "Hey, don't threaten her", I called out.

The group of three looked at me and I noticed they were some of rebels at my school. It's weird that Christian, Rachel and I didn't notice the three of them. I think it's because of them not wearing their beanies and their hair is spiked up. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the wannabe-popular Trent Garcia. Why don't you just run along and be the third wheel of Christian and Rachel's relationship and stop being a hero", jeered Andy, the head leader of the rebels. He was tanned with spiky black hair. He also had piecing light blue eyes that can slice you like a samurai sword. He made Christian's life hell during last year, all because of Christian's inability to run fast.

"Well I would do that, but I think you should stop terrorising this beautiful girl here", I told him. I could see his two friends, Jake and Hunter, glaring at me. Those two also made Christian's first year of high school hell. As the best friend of Christian, I managed to protect him as much as I can. "Geez Trent, get off your high horse", began Andy. "This girl here is my girlfriend".

"Don't you mean ex-girlfriend from ages ago?" sneered the girl. "Actually, scratch that. You and I never went out. You just wanted to go out with me so you can teach your lover a lesson".

"For goodness sakes Lyn, shut up and let my group steal your spot", yelled Andy. I quickly rushed up in front of the girl and stood my ground. "Leave this beautiful girl alone", I threatened. I got to admit that it feels good to stand up to someone again, especially if I'm protecting a girl.

"If you don't move out of the way, year 9 will be a crap year for you and Christian", Andy threatened back. The both of us kept staring at each other's eyes. You actually cut the tension between us with a knife. As the both of us kept staring at each other, Jake and Hunter came up to me and started to punch me multiple times in the gut. The impact of their punches made me fall onto the ground. As I was lying on the ground, all three of them started to kick me around my legs and stomach. I honestly thought I can beat them, but all I could do was block my face and allow them to have a go at me.

"Alright guys, break it up", yelled an anonymous guy. I tried to look around to see who said that. It turns out to be one of the muscly pool guards. "You three, lay off him and leave. You three are forbidden from going here for the rest of the summer". Andy, Jake and Hunter started to move away from me. "Get ready to face us when we go back to school", threatened Andy. As soon as he said that, the three of them started to walk away. "You alright there dude?" asked the pool guard.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I replied while I started to sit up.

"Well, I'll let you go for now and this girl can look after you", he told me. The pool guard left and it was now just me and the beautiful brunette. "Alright, I just want to say thanks for trying to protect me", thanked the girl. "But, I'm also sorry for not being able to help you out". As I looked at the girl, something about her seemed really familiar. I'm not sure if it's the brown hair or the grey almond-shaped eyes or her pale skin that reminds me of alabaster snow.

"Well, you're a beautiful girl Lyn, and I don't want you to get hurt by that idiot", I told her with a slight smile.

"Um, actually my name isn't Lyn", she awkwardly responded. "It's actually a part of my name".

"Well, what do you mean?"

"My name is Gwendolyn, Gwen for short" she introduced. "Lyn is a nickname that Andy used to annoy the hell out of me".

"Well, you're one beautiful girl that doesn't deserve to get hurt by anyone"

"Well, what's your name?"

"My name is Tr-". I was interrupted by Gwen's phone in the background.

"Hello… yeah I'm going to do that now… alright I'll talk to you soon". She hung up the phone and turned to me. "Hey listen, I have to help my mum with something that is really urgent. Is it alright if you're here by yourself?"

"Sure thing", I replied with a smile. Gwen started to get up and was about to leave, but she came and sat back down again. The both of us looked at each other and she kissed me on the lips. At first, I was shocked, but I let myself go and I kissed her back. The sheer movement of our lips together are like small, gentle waves coming towards the shore. It felt so good and I could feel the chemistry with her. We both drifted apart from each other and we looked at each other. "I really have to go now", she told.

"I'll see you again soon, Gwen", I called out. She got up, waved at me and rushed out of the pool.

"Trent, are you alright?" I turned around and I noticed Christian and Rachel rushing towards me. I could sense a huge apology coming up from the two of them.

"Dude, we're sorry we didn't help you out before", apologised Christian. "We just found out that you were getting beaten up by Andy the retard".

"Honestly it's fine. You two needed the time to be together for your four month anniversary", I reassured.

"Well, we heard through a couple of people that you and this pretty girl locked lips", teased Rachel. I slightly blushed and had this weird sheepish smile forming on my face.

"Rachel, I think Trent did lock lips with someone", smiled Christian. He then looked at me. "So Trent, where is she?"

"She left to help her mum with something", I told him.

"Come on Trent, we came to tell you that my mum is here to pick us up", told Christian. I started to get up from my feet and walked with some of the greatest people I know. As I was walking with them, there was one thought that lingered at the back of my mind: _Why the hell didn't I ask for her number?_

***PRESENT DAY***

Andy and his gang didn't hurt me when I came back from summer break. They kept threatening both Christian and I, but they didn't dare to hurt us. The girl did seem familiar. On that day, I seem to remember her from somewhere else. That is when it hit me. I rushed to my room to find one of photo albums when I was younger. I grabbed the photo album and tried to flick through the pages to find that particular photo. I finally found it: the photo of me and Christian at the local pool and two girls attacking each other in the background. I assume that all of us are roughly between the ages of 8 and 10. If I went to the pool when I was about fourteen and I didn't fully change a lot, then that means I met that same girl from that photo. If I met Gwen at the age of ten, my first kiss wasn't when I was in on the island; it was when I protected her at the local pool.

***MEANWHILE***

Roughly three kilometres away from Trent's apartment, was a house where you can hear a lot of yelling and screaming. That house belonged to Courtney and Duncan. The two of them are still arguing about the whole wedding.

"I want the open bar at our wedding", yelled Duncan.

"Duncan, why do you want the open bar?" asked Courtney. "I don't understand why you really need it. If we get it, you're gonna be so damn fucking drunk during the wedding reception".

"Princess, you have to understand that some of the people we're inviting are gonna be drinking and we need that open bar"

"Babe, my parents are still somewhat unhappy with our relationship"

"Don't you mean your dad?" correct Duncan. "Your mum and your siblings are fine with me".

"Duncan, we need to prove to our parents that we can work well together as a couple", told Courtney while holding Duncan's hands. "I know we can make this work, we can do this together".

"Princess"

"Let me finish. We have less than four months to go until our big day. I have finally found my dress, you have your suit, we got the place where we're gonna hold the reception and ceremony, and we somewhat sorted out the food. We still need to figure out who will be the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, flower girl, ring bearer, the cake and a few other things. If we can sort that out and manage to still have some money left over, I think we can do the open bar". Duncan let out a sly little smile towards Courtney.

"Alright Princess, we can do this. But we really need to figure out the people right now"

"Alright dear, we'll figure this out right now". Courtney grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write down the roles for everyone.

"Alright, my sister, Ellen will be the maid of honour", stated Courtney. "Well, who do you think should be my bridesmaids?"

"Well", began Duncan. "What if we had some people from the crappy show we went to as the bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Courtney looked at Duncan and she realised that it was the best option.

"Well, alright", hesitated Courtney. "What if we had two or three bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"Who do you think is best to be your bridesmaid?"

"I'll be honest; there aren't a lot of potential people to have as my bridesmaids"

"Look Courtney, we need to find out who will be good because we are somewhat rushing this wedding", told Duncan. Courtney gave out a deep sigh and she realised that Duncan was right.

"Well, if we had only two for each side, I'll pick Bridgette and Gwen", replied Courtney. "Reason being is that Bridgette was kind enough to me during the time on the island. Although there were times when I thought you and Gwen will get together, I realised that her and I are somewhat friend-ish and we can get along"

"Well, the best man will be my brother, Anthony. My two groomsmen will be Geoff and Trent".

"Um Duncan, Trent won't be your groomsmen"

"What the hell Princess? I didn't tell you off for choosing Bridgette and Gwen to be your fucking bridesmaids", yelled Duncan.

"For goodness sake Duncan, I'm referring to the fact that Trent already has a role in the wedding". Duncan looked at Courtney with a puzzled look.

"He is the musician for the ceremony and reception", told Courtney. "May I suggest that Christian can be a part of the groomsmen?"

"NO FUCKING WAY, COURTNEY", yelled Duncan. "I hate him and he doesn't deserve to be invited to our wedding".

"Duncan, he is Gwen's husband and he wants to be with her"

"Are you fricken blind? Trent has called most us to help him out because Christian is apparently cheating on Gwen. Apparently Trent doesn't believe this accusation but he still wants to help her out".

"Alright, we won't have him as a role in the wedding", reassured Courtney. "But we already invited him to the wedding and both he and Gwen said yes to coming". Duncan gave out a huge and loud sigh.

"Alright, whatever, I don't care about him. For my other groomsmen, I'll pick DJ"

"Thank goodness that we sorted that out", smiled Courtney. There was a little bit of an awkward silence that loomed around the two of them.

"Do you wanna make out?" asked Duncan while winking his right eye at her. Courtney looked at her fiancé with a seductive facial expression, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards their bedroom.

_**First off, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, putting an alert and putting this story as their favourites so far:  
**__**coolgal13  
Islanda  
JuniiorJessa  
Kool Broadway Reader  
MattyBlood16  
MusicalWheaten  
pottagurl  
SleeplessGarden  
Sunshine-Midnight123  
TakoBeatle  
xXBlueSariaXx  
Naruhinalov3  
Anonymous Rex  
Won'tStopWriting  
TheOnePerson  
pieisdelicious  
sandra19  
Mari  
Songstar1  
xandra19**_

_**Thank you so much for everything. I would also like to thank everyone for allowing their time to read this chapter of "Forbidden". **_

_**I would like to apologise for Duncan and Courtney being just a tad out of character **___

_**So, Trent believes that he and Gwen kissed when they were fourteen. Do you believe that they did? The other question that everyone is asking: who is Trent talking to on the phone? To Anonymous Rex, you have guessed Duncan. I'm really sorry to tell you, but it's not him. **_

_**Also, what did you guys think of the choice of bridesmaids and groomsmen? Surprised or intrigued?**_

_**Those who have read "You're Not Ready To Grow Up!" you might have just realised that Courtney's sister, Ellen will be featured in this story. Well, only for just one chapter. That story might be updated soon, but I just don't know when. Alright, I made another reference to this game, but I might just let you guys figure that out. (I'll be totally honest that this reference is a really crap reference).**_

_**I'm actually still trying to figure out how Trent will tell Gwen about him and her meeting at a younger age, but that might be announced later on in this story.**_

_**Don't ask why, but I'm actually really excited about the next chapter of this story. The next chapter will be about Gwen writing in her diary and we find out more about her past with Hal and Marissa. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 9: Young Love and Wedding Dramas. I have already finished writing the next chapter and it will be out in a day or two.**_

_**I don't mind if you flame or criticise, but please leave a review **___

_**Love, Madim  
xx **_


	11. Deception

_**A/N: I do not own the Total Drama series; however, I do own Christian Walker**_

_**This chapter will look more into Gwen's past about her in year 8/9, her relationship with Hal and her being friends with Marissa.**_

_**Onto chapter 10: Deception**_

It's Saturday afternoon. I just finished working at _Bite Me_ and I'm just lying in bed. Christian appears to be nowhere to be seen since I got home. I'm gonna assume that he has gone out to work or anything like that. I really do want to talk to him about the lack of communication we're having at the moment. But will he hit me again? I want to talk to Trent about this, but I guess he is busy with the songs he is gonna sing at Courtney and Duncan's wedding. The only thing I can do right now is to write and read my diary. I grabbed my diary and pen from the inside of my pillow cover and opened up to one of very first diary entries.

_Dear Diary, _

_So I have this family friend. His name is Andy. He has spiky black hair and he is tanned. He was a pretty cool guy. That was until he used me and shit. He wanted me to pretend to be his girlfriend to impress this snobby bitch. She had long black hair and wore crop tops and mini shorts. She even wears these types of clothes during the winter. Who the hell wears that shit? I don't understand why he wanted me to get that girl. Was it because I'm different? I don't even know anymore._

_That was the day I stopped talking to him. I didn't want to associate with him. He kept begging me to talk to him again. But I didn't want to anymore. What is the point of talking to him if he was just using me to get some bitch for him to play with? I don't care if our families are gonna hang out, I'm still not gonna talk to him._

Andy was a good person. But I guess the people he hanged out with during high school really changed him a lot. I flicked through the pages and found a certain diary entry that had a bit of blue lipstick on the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate hot weather. I don't like going out to different places in the heat. But no, my mum wanted me to get out the house to meet other people. Then again, I think she wants to spend time with my little brother. Why does she love him more than me?_

_Anyway, I decided to chill at the local pool. It's weird that I haven't been there since I was around nine-years-old. I didn't feel like going back after I was attacked by this evil bitch. I didn't even start the fight. Anyways, I chilled by myself at the little corner of the area. It was somewhat peaceful and it gave me time to think. All I thought about was how my mum didn't really appreciate me from time to time and I still wonder where my dad is. I haven't seen him since I was seven. My trail of thought stopped when Andy and his gang approached me. They wanted me to move so they have a place to chill and shit. I told him to get lost but he didn't want to. He tried to threaten me and wanted to hurt me. But I stood my ground. Then this guy came along and tried to act all tough and protective. Though I got to admit it was really cute of him to that. Andy and his friends started to bash him up. I thought this guy was gonna fight back, but he didn't. All he did was cover his face. I felt that I should have helped him, but I was scared to. What if Andy tried to hurt me again? Luckily, this pool guard helped out and banned the three of them for the rest of the summer. I wonder if they are gonna follow those rules. I highly doubt it._

_The pool guard decided to let the injured guy and myself alone for a bit. He and I started to talk for a bit and I apologised for being useless. He then started to call me "Lyn". I hate that little nickname. Stupid Andy. Andy came up with the name when were little. He just kept calling me that name to annoy the hell out of me. I told the guy that my name was Gwendolyn. I think he liked the name. I wanted to keep talking to him, but my mum decided to call me and told me that I have to go to hospital because my little brother accidently swallowed poison. I told the guy I had to rush. I got up but sat back down again. That was when I started to kiss him. I don't know why I did it but, he did help me a bit and I really did like him. The best part of that moment was that he kissed me back. I know that this will sound so girly-girl, but it was like fireworks. I could feel the chemistry between us and I wanted to see him again. But we had to stop the kiss and I told him I had to leave. _

_That was when I realised I forgot to ask for his number…_

_P.S. That lipstick stain is just a little reminder of how amazing that kiss was _

Rereading that entry made remember back to what the guy looked like. He was slightly tanned, had somewhat visible biceps, slicked back black hair, sparkling green eyes, had slightly visible abs and was taller than me. The thought of him again made me feel happy and all girly-girl inside. I also can't believe that him and I never met after that, or the fact that him and I never gave each other's phone number. I flicked through the pages and I noticed another entry about my time during year nine. It was a time where everything was amazing and shit at the same time.

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been over three months since Hal and I went started going out. It was a perfect time. He treated me right, be made me happy and everything. He didn't care about my weird looks or weird ways. But he was pretty cool. During my time with Hal, I also hanged out with Marissa from time to time. Marissa was pretty and sweet and she let me in all the gossip in the school. Although I wasn't into learning about the rumours and crap, it was interesting to hear all of this. I found out that some of the most popular girls in the school are starting to do drugs and everything. I don't understand why girls as young as 14 would do this. All the things you do to be more popular._

_Anyways, Marissa told me a few things that were kinda shocking. She told me that some of the people I know hate my relationship with Hal. Most of these people are in the popular group. I don't understand why. Marissa told me that they wanted to break Hal and I up ever since we started going out. I'm happy that Marissa told me everything. I'm happy that I can trust her with everything. At times, I felt that she and I can be best friends for a good time._

That was until I found out she was a manipulating bitch. Everything she told me were all lies. Those people were fine with me going out with Hal. It was mainly her who didn't like the relationship. I found out about everything from a good friend of mine. I flicked through the pages and I found an entry that was about one month after the break up.

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been exactly one month since the breakup between Hal and I. I realised that I'm still unhappy and I still feel pretty shit about it. As I said a few weeks ago, my friend told me about Hal and Marissa's secret relationship. It seems believable now. Ever since the breakup, I see Hal and Marissa walking around together during lunchtime and how they would usually walk home together. I'm still happy that I haven't talk to the both of them. But I really do miss Hal. I stopped liking him and all, but I really want Hal to tell me himself rather than someone else telling me the truth. But hey, I doubt he will tell me anything because I really don't want to associate with him for now on. I don't care if he wanted me to talk to me again, because I'll never talk to him ever again. That is a promise I'm going to keep._

Surprisingly I did keep it. It has been just over eleven years and I have kept that promise. Hal and I never talked again. I guess hanging out with a different group of friends made us not talk to each other. He didn't even ask me about going on the Total Drama shows. I guess it's somewhat true about breakups. Once you broke up with someone, you will barely talk to them again. But then again, I'm still good friends Trent and all. That's saying something.

I realised now that everything can change in a matter of years. Even if the time period is pretty small, I feel that change will happen no matter what. I grabbed my pen that was next to me and flicked through the pages to find a brand new page to start writing again.

_Dear Diary,_

_A certain change can affect anyone and everyone around them. It's weird to think that everything can change depending on someone's decision. I have reread some of my past diary entries. Andy was a lovely guy, but when he started to hang out with Jake and Hunter, his whole personality changed. I didn't see any goodness in him. If I think about it now, Andy was kinda like Duncan, except more of a fag and just a tad more rebellious. _

_Then there is Hal and Marissa. I didn't know that not talking to them can make me feel so happy. I'm happy that I'm not controlled or manipulated by them. Come to think of it, I haven't associated with them for over eleven years. I wonder if they're still going out. I also wonder if I still went out with him. I wouldn't have found new friends or not go on Total Drama Island. Diary, I'm happy to not have any of those two in my life. I would absolutely hate it if I see any of those two again from now on. I don't know if I'll be able to handle myself if I see any of those morons again._

_Then there is this guy. The guy I met when I was at the pools at the age of thirteen. He looked perfect in my eyes. He made my teen-self be all girly-girl and shit. He seemed familiar. For some reason, I keep thinking back to a day where he tried to help against this bitch when I was nine. Thinking back to his physical appearance, it appears that he somewhat looks like Trent… _

I stopped writing for a bit. I reread the last sentence I just wrote over and over again. It can't be right. I try and remember back to that day. The scorching heat, the calm blue pool water and the complaints from the people saying it's too hot.

***FLASHBACK TWELVE YEARS AGO***

I was looking upon the former family friend and his mates. I felt so much anger in me. I wanted to punch him and everything, but I couldn't. Why the hell must they annoy me on this day?

"Hey, don't threaten her", yelled out a random guy. I looked towards the guy who yelled out. He seemed cute and sweet for doing that.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the wannabe-popular Trent Garcia. Why don't you just run along and be the third wheel of Christian and Rachel's relationship and stop being a hero", jeered Andy.

"Well I would do that, but I think you should stop terrorising this beautiful girl here", Trent called out.

***PRESENT DAY***

My mind started to process everything that I was thinking. It came to the conclusion that the guy who wanted to protect me was indeed Trent Garcia. I took hold of my pen again and wrote more in that entry.

_Well diary, I have just realised something. The guy that helped me out when Andy was threatening me was really Trent Garcia. The one who I met during Total Drama Island; the one who I had a huge crush on; the one I broke up with on national television and the one who I'm still close friends with to this day. It's weird that I met him when I was younger. He was the first guy to make me feel those random butterflies in the stomach and made me blush like a freaking Pikachu. Trent treated me right. There are many days where I wish I was still with Trent. But, I still love Christian._

_That reminds, I should write a bit more about Christian. He and I met through Trent during a little get together. I think Trent did want to get to know each other for a bit. I learnt that Christian does care about the environment and he likes all these horror movies and everything else. He is brilliant in playing the piano and he is so good looking. The times Christian and I were together were magical and lovely. At the same time, I started to drift away from Trent. We didn't talk that much and some of the times I wanted to talk him would be about him playing at my wedding._

_Nowadays Christian and I barely see each other. He is so busy with work and hanging out with his friends at cubs and shit. I really want us to spend time with each other, like the times when I was going out with him. I also still have that gut feeling that he is cheating on me. Thank goodness that Trent is helping me out. But, I would really like it if Trent and Christian can hang out again. Trent does miss Christian. I know that deep down that Christian misses Trent. Why can't the two of them be friends again?_

_Since I last wrote in you, nothing much has happened. Courtney and Duncan are still planning their wedding. Duncan just told me that there is a huge chance that there will be an open bar. I wonder if he is telling me the truth. Note to self: ask Courtney about it. Geoff and Bridgette are still sucking face as usual and DJ owns this cake shop. Yes, sweet, lovable DJ owns one of the finest cake shops in the city. I'm really happy for him. I still remember the days where the food was really good during Total Drama Action. I found out through one of the aftermath shows that DJ was the one who cooked all those amazing foods. I'm really happy that DJ owns the place now. I remember back when I asked for a cake for my wedding and the boss was really rude to both Christian and I. DJ was an apprentice chef and he managed to make my wedding cake ever so perfect. I do hope that Courtney and Duncan have DJ make their cake. DJ definitely hasn't changed since the times on Total Drama._

_Trent and I are still talking to each other. But, I think he is still trying to plan the music for the upcoming wedding. I do miss Trent, a lot._

_Well, I think that's all I need to write. I'll probably write in you soon._

_-Gwendolyn Lovelace Walker_

I closed my diary and placed both my diary and pen in my pillow cover. I started to relax on my bed and I'm finally happy with what I wrote. I started to drift away to allow myself to go into a deep sleeping trance.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

I realised that my phone was ringing. What a great way to wake me up. I tried to look for my phone in my room, but I remembered that my phone was on the kitchen bench. I quickly got out of bed and rushed to the kitchen. I looked at the screen of my phone and it was Courtney calling me. I clicked on the green button and raised my phone to my ear. "Hello", I greeted. Courtney then started to tell everything about the wedding; so much about the wedding that I decided to take a seat at the dining table.

As soon as Gwen left the room, there was a slight muffled noise coming from the cupboard. The door started to open a bit and a piercing hazel eye looked through. The door started to open a bit more. However, as soon as the door opened more, the mysterious person fell out of the closet. The person turned out to be no other that Christian Walker. "Stupid cupboard", he whispered to himself. Christian started to approach his bed to find the pillow that Gwen sleeps on. He peeked through her pillowcase to find her secret diary. He opened her diary and quickly skimmed through different parts of her diary. He saw bits and pieces that intrigued him.

"_I think I'm in love with Hal Talon"._

"_Hal liked her roughly 9 months before him and I went out"._

"_I feel like he isn't being honest with me"._

_"I want to talk to Christian about everything, but I feel like he is going to hit me again and again…"_

"_The only person I can talk to about everything is Trent"._

"_As I said a few weeks ago, my friend told me about Hal and Marissa's secret relationship"._

"_I don't know if I'll be able to handle myself if I see any of those morons again"._

"_Thinking back to his physical appearance, it appears that he somewhat looks like Trent…"_

"_I also still have that gut feeling that he is cheating on me"._

"_There are many days where I wish I was still with Trent"._

"_I do miss Trent, a lot"._

You could see the slight anger that comes across his face. He scowled at some of the bits about Trent. Christian knows that Trent is his best friend, but his mind believes they aren't anymore. "Trent, you are most definitely going down", he said slowly and threatening. He quickly closed Gwen's diary and placed it back into her pillowcase. He grabbed out his phone from his pocket and started to write a text message.

_**Babe, please meet me at our local club. There are many things we need to discuss, especially us two ;)  
Love you beautiful**_

Christian sent his text to the mysterious woman and stood quietly in his room.

_**First off, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, putting an alert and putting this story as their favourites so far:  
**__**coolgal13  
Islanda  
JuniiorJessa  
Kool Broadway Reader  
MattyBlood16  
MusicalWheaten  
pottagurl  
SleeplessGarden  
Sunshine-Midnight123  
TakoBeatle  
xXBlueSariaXx  
Naruhinalov3  
Anonymous Rex  
Won'tStopWriting  
TheOnePerson  
pieisdelicious  
sandra19  
Mari  
Songstar1  
xandra19**_

_**Thank you so much for everything. I would also like to thank everyone for allowing their time to read this chapter of "Forbidden".**_

_**I would like to apologise about Gwen being slightly out of character. **_

_**What do you know, Gwen has just realised that she indeed kissed Trent when she was just a little teenager. For now, I don't know if Gwen will tell Trent about this. The new shock twist we have here is that Christian now knows about Gwen's deep and inner thoughts through her diary. Will he tell the mysterious woman about Gwen's diary? **_

_**I'll be honest, I really like this chapter. However, it took a bit of time to write. This is because I was trying to figure out some of the different situations that Gwen might have experienced with Hal and Marissa. **_

_**The next chapter will be about Christian meeting up the mysterious woman and we find out a bit more of Christian's past.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 10: Deception. I haven't written the next chapter yet, so I don't know when I'll update this story.**_

_**I don't mind if you flame or criticise, but please leave a review **___

_**Love, Madim  
xx **_


	12. Timing Means Everything

_**A/N: I do not own the Total Drama Series; however, I do own Christian Walker.**_

_**I'm sorry for the late update, I have recently moved into a new house and I won't have internet access from there. My old house has at the moment and I go there from time to time.**_

_**To Anonymous Rex, you have said in one of your last reviews asking if Izzy was the one who made the phone call. I'm sorry to tell you that Izzy isn't the mysterious caller. **_

_**Also, I would like to give a quick shout out to my really loyal reviewers, Anonymous Rex and sandra11. Thank you so much for reviewing each and every chapter so far. I do hope you continue **_

_**In the last chapter, we witnessed Christian finding out about Gwen's inner thoughts. We also witness him texting a mysterious girl. **_

_**In this chapter, we will find out more of Christian's past with Rachel and who he is meeting up at the local club.**_

_**Onto Chapter 11: Timing Means Everything**_

* * *

_There are many days where I wish I was still with Trent._

My mind kept repeating what I just read in Gwen's diary. I don't understand why she would write something like that. Sure she wrote that she still loves me, but all I see is so much worship to this guy. The guy who is my best friend, but I kept so many secrets away from him. If he figures out that I've been having multiple affairs I don't know what to do. Trent can be gullible from time to time, but he can figure things out quickly.

Gwen did write in her diary saying that deep down I miss Trent. She was right, I do miss Trent. But many events had changed me and I couldn't tell Trent everything. For some reason, there is a huge part of me that thinks that Trent badly wants Gwen to be his again. Right now, I don't know what to about it. I'm just hoping that the person who I just texted might be able to help me out.

I could barely hear Gwen from the kitchen area, so I got out of the door and headed towards the bathroom. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands afterwards. The only reason I did this is so I can lie to Gwen again. I quickly got out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. Gwen had finished her conversation and sat by the dining table.

"Hey honey", I greeted her.

"Oh, hey Christian", she replied back. "I didn't know you were in the house"

"Well I was in the bathroom for a while", I quickly lied. She'll probably believe me as usual.

"Oh fair enough dear. Listen; there is something I need to tell you". My heart started going a thousand times a minute.

"What's up?"

"Well, Courtney called up just now and she has told me that I'll be one of her bridesmaids at her wedding". She started to smile a bit. For some reason, I doubt that she was happy about it.

"Are you happy about it?"

"Well yeah. Courtney and I are somewhat friend-ish and she doesn't have many friends from Total Drama"

"Well, am I going to be partnered up with you at the wedding?"

"Um, no", my smile started to fade a bit and I realised that I won't be with her all the time. Maybe that could be a good thing.

"Why not?"

"Well, Duncan doesn't like you that much", she replied nervously. I kinda figured he didn't like me. Even after everything that has happened between us.

"I didn't even do anything to him"

"Well, how about the time when you accused him of flirting with me while I was at work?" I could see that Gwen was started to get angry at me. Maybe this could be a good time for me to leave.

"Well, I don't give a shit about him. I need to go to work now". I yelled back while heading towards the door.

"What the fuck Christian? You can't just say you hate Duncan and say you're heading off to work", she started to yell back. I could hear her loud footsteps approaching behind me. "Are you trying to get out of this conversation?"

"Gwen, I just need to get to work. We have this huge presentation that is highly important"

"I don't give a shit about it. We need to talk about you not liking my friends"

My hand grabbed and turned the door handle. I looked back at Gwen. I can see the fierceness and anger in her grey eyes. I honestly do feel bad about hurting her, but I felt that this was the right thing to do.

"Gwen, I'll talk to you later tonight", I told her in a stern voice. I opened the door and I walked out. I didn't turn back to look at Gwen. But I could feel some daggers behind my back. I unlocked my car, got in and started to drive off. I still do feel bad for hurting her, but I needed to talk to this particular girl.

As I was driving, I had another person in my mind. It wasn't any other the girls who I had kissed and made out with. I was thinking about Rachel again. There were some things in the past that I wanted to forget. But this particular memory is one I will never forget.

***FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO***

Today is July the fourteenth. Another summer day that was surprisingly cooler than usual. Today is really special for me. Today is my two years and three month anniversary with Rachel. I still remember the day where she and I were at her house and we kissed after helping her with her test. She made my heart beat faster than usual. She made me feel like I was on cloud nine. I feel so privileged to have her as my girlfriend.

Today I have planned so many things for Rachel and I. I have planned a moonlight dinner on the balcony of my room; watch a little photo montage of us that Trent had put together, a little bit of slow dancing and giving her a beautiful, diamond promise ring. I really want to make this huge promise that I'll always be there for her no matter what. She absolutely means the world to me. But I wish Trent was still here for some support. He got accepted into Total Drama Island. I'm happy that he got in, but I wished I was there as well. I'm up to the episode where they were doing the awake-a-thon. I'm proud that Trent is talking to Gwen in this episode. But I don't see what Trent likes about her at the moment.

It is now six-o-clock in the evening and I decided to call up this fancy restaurant to order the main course of the evening. "Hi there, my name is Christian Walker and I would to place an order"

"Well Mr. Walker, what would you like to order?" the posh gentleman replied.

"One portion of your famous Spaghetti Carbonara "

"Are you going to eat this by yourself or with one other person?"

"With my girlfriend"

"Very good sir, will you pick it up from the restaurant or would you like us to deliver it to you?"

May you please deliver it?"

"What is your address?"

"25 Oak Avenue, Ottawa"

"We shall be there between 20-30 minutes"

"Thank you and good bye"

"Good bye sir". I hung up my phone and realised that in less than an hour that Rachel would be here. I quickly rushed upstairs to my room. I looked at my room and saw that my room is perfect. The little table for two that has an elegant, lacy white table cloth, a transparent vase with a single ruby red rose in the middle. I turned my head to see my television set which had Rachel and I on the screen. The photo was of us on the first day we started to go out; the day when I helped her out for her geography test. I went towards the mirror in my bathroom. I looked at myself: a chubby teenager who is in love and is still in his pyjamas. Why the hell didn't I fix myself first before ordering?

I went to my cabinet and pulled out black slacks and a button up white t-shirt. I went back to the bathroom, placed my clothes on a rack and took off my baggy t-shirt and black boxers. I turned the knobs of the shower and managed to get warm water flowing through the shower head. I went in the shower and stayed there for a good five minutes. While scrubbing in the last bit of conditioner on my scalp, I kept thinking about how this night will be perfect: Rachel and I celebrating our two years and three month anniversary, the two of us having a romantic dinner by the moonlight and watch the perfect photo montage of the two of us. How can anything go wrong?

I turned the knobs of the shower off, grabbed the towel that was hanging by the shower door and got out. I wiped every water droplet on my body and placed my towel back on the towel rack. I started to put on my briefs, slacks and my t-shirt. I grabbed this deodorant, Lnyx and sprayed a bit around my body. It had a slight chocolaty aroma; one of Rachel's favourite scents and snacks. I put on a bit of wax in the palm of my hand and started to scruff my hair around to have some spiky effect towards my hair. It somewhat failed. But it didn't matter. It is only because Rachel will accept how I look like and everything.

As soon as I got out of the bathroom, I heard a faint doorbell ring. I realised that the food is already here. I went to my drawer to get out my wallet and rushed downstairs to get the door. I opened the door and found a guy in a neat and appealing tuxedo. He seemed to be in his late twenties and had a distinguishable grey hair popping out from his jet black hair. "Good evening sir, here is your carbonara", he greeted while handing me a plastic bag that contained the food.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Only ten dollars", I handed him a ten dollar note and he placed it in his left breast pocket.

"Good day to you sir", he said and left my doorstep and I closed the door behind him. "What a weird one", I thought to myself. I went into the kitchen and noticed that Rachel will be here in less than ten minutes. I took out the container from the plastic bag and placed it on the kitchen counter. I carefully opened the container and the rich aroma of the pasta filled my nostrils. It was definitely the best in the town. I got two bowls out, placed it next to the pasta and got out a spoon to pour into the bowl. I made sure that each bowl had an equal amount and there were no spills along the rim. I looked at how it was presented and a slight smile came across my face. I was proud of myself. I checked the time and there was less than four minutes to go. I took hold of the bowls and carefully went upstairs to my room. I got to my room and placed the bowls on top of the table. There was a knife on each side of the bowl and a desert spoon above it. I decided that Rachel and I will have choc-chip ice cream with chocolate sauce as our dessert. Everything in my room is perfect in every way.

With one minute to go, I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs and sat on the first stair to wait for Rachel. Luckily my parents are out with Trent's parents for the night. I'm thankful that my parents allowed me to be by myself with Rachel. My parents love Rachel around and they believe that she makes me feel not so self-conscious about myself now. I kept staring at the door hoping that the doorbell would ring and I open the door to see that Rachel was outside.

Twenty minutes have flown by and Rachel is still not here. She knows that we are meeting here today. I reminded her that we are celebrating our anniversary tonight at my house. I decided to call her up on my phone. She was number three on my speed dial; first was mum and second was Trent. I raised my phone to my ear and I heard it ring. _Please pick up, please pick up. _

"Hey it's Rachel, please leave a message and I'll definitely get back to you".

I kept ringing her and all I hear is the same voice mail message. _Why aren't you picking up?_

Another twenty minutes have flown by and I know by now that the food has gone really cold. If she wasn't answering my calls, the best option was to go to her house. Luckily her house is a good ten minute walk from my house. I put my leather shoes on and headed out the door. Thank goodness it wasn't a hot day. It was slightly warm and a nice cool breeze flew by. I started to walk a bit faster than usual to get to her house. My mind kept thinking about why she would forget about this day. We would usually celebrate our anniversary every three months. This one is extremely special to me because it is the day where I seal the deal and make a huge promise to her.

I have finally reached her house. Her parent's car wasn't there, so I figured out that she is still at home. I knocked at her door. Every couple of seconds I knock again. Unfortunately no one was answering. I ran towards the back of the house to find her room. Her room was on the second floor with a balcony. Rachel told me that if I ever had to see her, I can just climb up the tree and go onto her balcony. The tree was really huge and big and the branches are strong enough to hold my weight. I started to climb up the tree. I have a feeling that I might be getting a few splinters along the palm of my hands. But I really don't care, because I know that it'll be worth it. I managed to get to the branch that was straight towards her room. I carefully moved along the branch and I managed to place my foot on top of the ledge of the balcony. I quickly let go of the branch and held onto a timber pole.

I quietly placed my foot onto the actual balcony and saw Rachel's window. It wasn't covered by curtains and I could see almost everything. That was when I started to see two figures holding onto each other. I went closer and I witnessed something that will always replay in my head. I saw my beautiful Rachel with her hands around River Thompson's neck. The two of them were kissing very passionately on her bed. I noticed that River's hands were gliding up and down along her back. Watching the two of them making out in front of me made me feel so many emotions. I took out my phone and went to camera mode. I quickly took a snapshot of the two of them, placed the phone in my pocket and stood on top of the ledge. I was considering jumping off, but I didn't want them to worry about me. I took hold of the branch and I took a quick glance back at them. The two of them are still making out on her bed. I held back my tears and grabbed onto the branch. I kept hold of the branch and made my way towards the trunk. My hands were starting to be in pain and I didn't care. I let go of the tree and managed to land perfectly on the ground. That was when I started to run back home.

I didn't care if people are gonna laugh at some fat kid running and crying along the road. I didn't care if they are gonna tease me. I just wanted to get back home. I hated running, but it was the only option I have now. My legs were getting tired and sore and I could feel my eyes swelling up. I could feel the flab of my stomach jiggling as I take another step. I'm surprised at how fast I was running because I managed to arrive at my house in one piece. I opened up the front door and slammed it behind me. I rushed upstairs and headed towards my room. I placed myself on top of my bed and started to cry.

I never felt so many emotions at once. I felt so angry at Rachel for cheating on me. I felt betrayed, hurt and back to being so damn self-conscious. Stupid River! Why must he be all tanned, muscular and popular? I thought Rachel liked me for who I was. Why the hell is she hooking up with the most popular guy in the school? I'm torn between telling her that I saw it or wait for her to tell me herself. Why the fuck did I get into a relationship? How can I be so damn fucking stupid? I can feel the rage rising in my body. I got up from my bed and went towards the balcony. The food still looks appetising, but most definitely cold. I couldn't control what I was doing, but I grabbed both bowls and threw it outside. I didn't care if someone got hurt at that moment. I looked at the rose that was standing tall in the vase. I grabbed the vase and threw it out the window as well. I heard the glass shattering as it hit the concrete. My emotions have taken over my body and I couldn't control it anymore. I went towards my television and hit play on the DVD player. The photo montage started to play and I could see the beautiful photo her and I took in the last two years and a bit. She looks so beautiful and innocent. Why the hell did she fucking hook up with that player? More tears started to trickle down my cheek. I looked at my phone and saw the photo of Rachel and River dry humping on her bed. I wanted to edit the photo and wrote for the text _you are a cheater. _I saved the picture, but I didn't send it to Rachel. I'll wait for a bit to do that later. The music of the photo montage kept going. Even more fucking tears came. I turned off the DVD player and went to the bathroom.

I kept staring at myself at the mirror. My eyes were red from all the crying. My nose was runny and red. My hair was in a complete mess. The sleeves of my t-shirt have sweat patches from running back to my house. The flabs of my stomach were visible through the t-shirt. I was a complete mess. I looked like a train wreck. I felt that my soul was like a photo frame shattering after being thrown against a wall. I needed to change. I needed to fix myself up. I needed to be somewhat different. Starting with my weight…

***PRESENT DAY***

The day when Rachel cheated on me was the worst, yet highly memorable day in my life so far. No words can describe how I felt during the whole summer after that day. There are more things I could say about that day, but I leave it for now. I have just arrived at the local club. I got out of my car and headed inside.

Bright lights; loud, banging music; many people dancing, yep, I was at the hotspot of the night. Many people were either taking a couple of shots of vodka or dancing quite sexual on the dance floor. I scanned around the place to find the woman I needed to talk to. I noticed a girl with long, curly hair and wearing a shimmering blue dress. Maybe that could be her. I walked towards the bar and I realised that it could be her. "Hey gorgeous, do you mind if I sit next to you?" She turned around and her blue eyes looked up and down my body.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Christian Walker himself", she told in a seductive way. "Isn't your wife gonna be mad about you here?"

"Who cares about Gwendolyn? I came here to see you, Marissa"

"What's up with you?" she asked while sliding her hand on my arm.

"I found out about your past with Gwen. It seemed that you two seemed to be the close of friends", I teased.

"Whatever, that bitch didn't deserve Hal. He needed me so bad", she scoffed. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me about?"

"Yeah, I read her diary and I noticed that she wants to be back with freakin Trent", I pouted.

"Does he know about your countless affairs?"

"No, but Gwen has asked him to look into it. What the hell am I supposed to do? I kinda don't want to lose Gwen, but I really want to continue doing this. Especially with you"

"With me aye?" she winked and bought her hand to my cheek. "You do know I want to continue doing this as well. No one knows about your affairs, right?"

"No one besides you, beautiful", I flirted back. She pushed her lips against mine and the fireworks started to begin. I badly wanted to continue this little session, but somewhere more private. We both parted away and looked at each other. "Do you wanna go somewhere private?"

"I would love to", she replied back. The both of us started to walk out together and managed to leave the club.

***MEANWHILE***

As soon as Christian and Marissa left, almond shaped eyes are watching them from the corner of the club. That person saw Marissa leaning against Christian's car and started to kiss more and more. Christian then opened the door of his car and the two of them headed inside and started to kiss more and more. This particular person grabbed out his phone and called Trent once again. "Hey Trent, there are more things I need to tell you".

* * *

_**First off, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, putting an alert and putting this story as their favourites so far:  
**__**coolgal13  
Islanda  
JuniiorJessa  
Kool Broadway Reader  
MattyBlood16  
MusicalWheaten  
pottagurl  
SleeplessGarden  
Sunshine-Midnight123  
TakoBeatle  
xXBlueSariaXx  
Naruhinalov3  
Anonymous Rex  
Won'tStopWriting  
TheOnePerson  
pieisdelicious  
sandra19  
Mari  
Songstar1  
xandra19  
darksea**_

_**Thank you so much for everything. I would also like to thank everyone for allowing their time to read this chapter of "Forbidden".**_

_**So, do you guys feel sorry for Christian or are you still angry at him for what he is doing to Gwen? Who is the person that is calling Trent? That person will be revealed in good while. Don't know which chapter though. Hopefully you guys can answer these questions in your reviews **_

_**The next chapter will be about Trent reminiscing about a few things and he finds a shocking discovery. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 11: Timing Means Everything. I haven't wrote the next chapter yet, but I will soon.**_

_**I don't mind if you flame or criticise, but please leave a review **_

_**Love, Madim  
xx **_


	13. Surprises in Store

_**A/N: I do not own the Total Drama Series; however, I do own the character Christian Walker.**_

_**Well, it has been a very, very, very long time since I updated this story. I really do apologise. At the moment, it is my final year of high school and I'm doing my best in all of my subjects. Exam month is coming up very soon, but I just have a bit of time to write a new chapter for this story.**_

_**In the last chapter we found out more about Christian and his broken heart after he witnessed Rachel's betrayal, his hook up with Marissa (the girl that used Gwen back in high school) and a mysterious caller. **_

_**In this chapter, Trent finds out more about Christian's whereabouts and he reminisces about his time with Christian after he came back from Total Drama Island.**_

_**Onto Chapter 12: Surprises in Store**_

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Stupid alarm clock. Why oh why should I get out of bed today? It's eight o'clock on this weird Sunday morning. My head is slightly pounding after a having a few drinks with Duncan, Geoff and DJ. I don't remember why the three of them came over to my apartment last night, but all I remember is all of us singing extremely loud and off key and prank calling many people in the apartment building. Oh god, I really need some aspirin. I started to get out of bed and head off to the living room. But it doesn't look like a living room at this point of time. It looked like the aftermath of a disastrous tornado. My clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor, unfinished pizzas left on the kitchen bench and a pile of beer bottles on the kitchen floor. Thank goodness that none of them are broken.

I headed towards my kitchen and open the pantry to find something to cure this headache. My vision was still slightly hazy, but the writing on the boxes was legible. I picked up a plain white box that said aspirin in bold red letters. I opened the box and thankfully there were a few tablets still within the case. I popped a white tablet out of case and placed it on top of the kitchen bench. I gently threw the aspirin box back into the pantry and went to the sink to find a glass. I looked at the sink and saw that some of the glasses are a bit dirty. I grabbed a glass that looked slightly cleaner than the rest, turned the cold water knob of the sink and put my glass under the cool running water to fill it up. As soon as I turned the knob off, I grabbed the small tablet with my hand and quickly shoved it in my mouth and quickly drank all of my water. Oh please let this aspirin work.

I decided to go back to the living room and start cleaning up this disaster of a mess. Now that I think about it, where the hell are they? I guess they must have woken up earlier and took off before eight. I picked up my dark green, long sleeve shirt off from the coffee table where I noticed my phone's screen flashing saying that I have a missed call. I threw the shirt in my hand onto the floor and picked up my phone. I slide my finger again the screen to unlock my phone and it says:

_**Private number  
One missed call; one new voice message  
10:11pm**_

I can't even remember hearing my phone all night; must be because of Geoff's off key singing. I wonder what this voice message is all about. I clicked on the voice message and bought my phone up to my ear.

'Hey Trent, there are more things I need to tell you. At the moment I'm witnessing Christian with this blonde beauty kissing each other passionately inside his car. To be honest, it's kind of gross to watch. It looks like they're going to head off somewhere, most likely to the girl's house. Actually, looking closer at the girl, it appears to be the same girl as from what I told you last week. Anyways, you should really answer your phone and hopefully I'll give you more information soon. Laters'.

I placed my phone on top of the coffee table and sat on my leather couch. What did I just hear? Did I hear that Christian is hooking up with the same girl as from what this person told me last week? But then again, should I really believe this anonymous tip? He has never been like this. He is a sweet guy who does care for the people he loves. I kind of can't imagine him cheating on Gwen.

As I sat on my couch, I noticed a photo hiding between two small, silky, green pillows. I grabbed the photo and it shows a photo of Christian and I when we were roughly sixteen-years-old. I was in my favourite moss green shirt with a black right hand on the chest. I'm doing some weird 'peace' sign with my right hand and my left arm is hanging over Christian's left shoulder. Christian had his right arm slung over my right shoulder and he is giving thumbs up to the camera. The physical feature of Christian that has got my looking at it twice was the fact he lost weight. His stomach was flatter and you can see the outline of a four-pack though his plain white t shirt. His face has slimmed down a bit and you can slightly see the cheekbones when he smiles with his naturally perfect white teeth. His arms were muscular and you can see his biceps without tensing. I'll admit Christian does look happier in that photo. That was day when I came back from Total Drama Island, just to visit my family and friends for a couple of weeks before I headed off to participate in Total Drama Action.

* * *

***FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO***

Well I'm finally back home. After being on Total Drama Island for many, many weeks, I do miss my friends and family here. I decided to jog to Christian's house and see how he has been during his summer break. I miss talking to him and hanging out with him. I wonder how he and Rachel are going. They have celebrated their two year and three month anniversary a few months ago; I just hope their relationship is stronger than ever. I arrived at Christian's house and knocked on the wooden door three times. The door opened and Christian's dad appeared. For a forty-year-old, he still looks like he is in his late twenties. 'Trent', he greeted joyfully. 'Welcome back home'

'Thanks Chester', I replied with a smile. 'Is Christian home at the moment?'

'Yes, he is in room with his girlfriend'

'Alright, is it okay with you if I can go to his room now?'

'Of course, you're always welcome in this household'. I walked inside the house and quickly ran up the stairs to find Christian's room. Christian and his father are quite similar – they're both slightly chubby, very smart and they care a lot for the people they love. I found Christian's room and it has a sign that says 'Do not disturb'. Oh Christian, you know I don't usually follow those rules. I placed my hand on the golden door knob and turned the handle. As soon as I opened the door, I was about to yell out something along the lines of 'guess who's back' or 'did you miss me?' But nothing came out of my mouth. For some reason, I was quite memorised and quite shocked at what my eyes were witnessing: my best friend who is casually making out with his girlfriend on his bed. But this girl didn't have jet black hair with the usual coffee brown highlights. Her hair is a dark blonde hair with light blond tips at the end of her hair. She also appears a bit paler than Rachel. Another thing that I took notice of was Christian's appearance. He wasn't chubby; he seemed to have a sculpted body figure. Why the hell is going on around here?

I cleared my throat loudly in hope that the two of them would stop dry humping each other to take notice that someone else is in the room. The girl looked towards me and to my surprise it was Annabelle Mangala, the head cheerleader and the best friend of Rachel Manlapaz. What the hell is Christian doing? 'Trent', she squealed. She pushed Christian off from her and got up from the bed. She came running towards me and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back, but I felt a bit uneasy hugging someone who I'm not close friends with, especially when she tried to flirt with me countless times during last year. I saw Christian getting up from his bed and he has huge smile on his face. I'm trying to figure out if he was happy to see again or that he passed gas. I'm most definitely going to assume that he happy to see me. Annabelle and I let go of our embrace and I gave Christian a huge man hug. It's pretty good to see Christian again after all this time. We let go from each other and I continued to look at Christian and then to Annabelle and back to Christian. I'm still trying to put my head around what I just saw. 'I think I should let you two get on with your bromance', told Annabelle in her snarky type of tone. 'I'll see you later Christian, baby'. She gave a quick wink to Christian and walked out of the bedroom. There was a slight awkwardness between the two of us, and this usually never happens.

'So, how was your time at on the island?' asked Christian with a smile. It appears that Christian doesn't want to talk about his 'friendship' with Annabelle. 'It was pretty good and all. Met some interesting people, met a girl, got injured a lot', I rambled on.

'Oh yeah, are finally going out with Gwen?'

As soon as I heard him say Gwen's name, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. 'Yeah, we started going out after the final episode. It took some time to convince her, but I'm so happy that I'm with her'.

'It's good that you're with her', he replied with a smile. But I could see in his eyes that he is a bit hurt.

'I don't mean this in a weird way, but I must applaud you for losing a lot of weight'

'Thanks man', he thanked with a smile. 'I just felt like I needed a change a bit about myself. I mean, I don't want to be a chubby kid forever'.

'I'm happy that you're doing this for yourself, dude, but does this have something to do Rachel?' As soon as I mentioned her name, Christian's smile faded away and his eyes looked down to the ground. 'Rachel and I broke up a while ago, it was a mutual agreement. You don't need to worry about us'.

'Do you still talk to her?'

'Yeah man, we talk about many things still. Nothing has changed between us', he reassured. For some reason, I wasn't convinced about his reasoning. Something about it seemed off. But he still sounded as confident as a president giving his speech to the country.

'Is she fine with you hooking up with Annabelle?'

'Annabelle is very nice girl who has taken a shine on me during this summer. I mean, we're not going out or anything. We're just friends'.

'Riiiiight, friends', I replied with a wink. 'Does that explain that huge make out session I witnessed earlier?

'Oh shut up; go hook up with your girl", he jeered playfully. He had a slight smile to his face, but I could see that he is slightly blushing.

'Dude, I have to rush home in a few minutes to catch up with my family, but is there a chance we can grab a photo before we leave?'

'Dude, I miss the photos we take, and I don't mean that in a gay way'.

'Dude, our bromance will never fall apart'. The both of smiled and laughed and it was the first time I saw a genuine laugh from Christian today. I grabbed my camera from the pocket of my pants and placed the camera on top of his desk. I put it on timer for 10 seconds and rushed back to where Christian was standing. 'Ready bro?'

'I'm ready dude'. The both of placed our arms around each other's shoulder and the camera gave out a bright flash. I grabbed the camera from his desk and looked at the photo. 'Dude, I think that this is the first photo that we took together that is actually normal', I joked with him. I showed Christian the photo and he started to laugh. 'Dude, you seriously have the cheesiest smile in the world', he teased.

'Whatever man, I need to see my parents. Talk to you later?'

'Definitely dude'. We both gave each other a fist bump and I went out of his bedroom. I quickly rushed downstairs and saw Chester reading a newspaper on his favourite cotton red couch. 'Bye Chester', I called out.

'See you soon Trent', he replied back. I opened the front door and let myself out from this lovely household. I started to jog my way back to my house. But in my head, something was bothering me about Christian, and I have a feeling that it has something to do with Rachel.

* * *

***PRESENT DAY***

That day was a pretty interesting day. I'm happy that I saw Christian, but it's weird that I saw him with the girl who made fun at him because of his appearance and the girl who kept flirting with me constantly. Why did he hook up with Annabelle? He never gave a straight answer about it. I need to find out more about Rachel and Christian's relationship. I grabbed my phone again and logged onto Facebook. I clicked the search button and typed in 'Rachel Manlapaz'. It's weird to see that there are a lot of people with the same name and last name. It's going to take a long time to find her.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The sound of someone knocking on the front door made me stop my Facebook stalking. I headed towards the door and looked through the eye piece. It appeared to be a tanned girl with dark brown hair tied up in a bun. I opened the door and I saw her holding onto DJ's white beanie. 'May I help you?'

'Yeah, I just want to give this back to your friend. He threw at my face when I opened my door last night', she unhappily replied. She lifted her head and her hazel eyes were locked onto mine. 'I was wondering if he was still here in this apartment'.

'No, he doesn't live here at all; do you want me to introduce you to him?' She gave a little giggle like a school girl. 'No, just tell him that Rachel Manlapaz wants to talk to him'. I gave out a slight laugh until I realised what she just said.

'Rachel, do you remember me?' She looked carefully at me and she bought her left hand over her mouth and her eyes widened.

'Trent Garcia, is that really you?'

* * *

_**First off, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, putting an alert and putting this story as their favourites so far:  
**__**coolgal13  
Islanda  
JuniiorJessa  
Kool Broadway Reader  
MattyBlood16  
MusicalWheaten  
pottagurl  
SleeplessGarden  
Sunshine-Midnight123  
TakoBeatle  
xXBlueSariaXx  
Naruhinalov3  
Anonymous Rex  
Won'tStopWriting  
TheOnePerson  
pieisdelicious  
sandra19  
Mari  
Songstar1  
xandra19  
mariforever**_

_**Thank you so much for everything. I would also like to thank everyone for allowing their time to read this chapter of "Forbidden". **_

_**Looks like I left you all in a little cliff-hanger. I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit short and I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

_**The next chapter will reveal what happened after Rachel found out that Christian knew about her infidelity and Trent reveals to Rachel about his situation with Christian. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but hopefully sometime this year**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 12: Surprises in Store. **_

_**I don't mind if you flame or criticise, but please leave a review **_

_**Love, Madim  
xx **_


	14. Broken Hearts

_**A/N: I do not own the Total Drama Series; however, I do own the character Christian Walker.**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while, but guess what, I FINALLY FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL AND ALL MY EXAMS! Actually, I finished last month but I managed to fix up my laptop and get Microsoft Word to work. **_

_**In the last chapter, we were left with a cliff-hanger when Rachel (the very first girlfriend of Christian) turns up in front of Trent's apartment door to return DJ's beanie.**_

_**In this chapter, Rachel and Trent catch up in his apartment, to which Rachel reveals what happened to her and Christian.**_

_**Onto Chapter 13: Broken Hearts**_

* * *

'_Trent Garcia, is that really you?'_

My mind tried to register what I'm witnessing in front of my eyes. The girl in front of me was Rachel Manlapaz. The girl who was one of the nicest girls during high school, the girl who was a brilliant cheerleader, and the girl who was Christian's first girlfriend. It appears that she dyed her dark brown and her almond-shaped hazel eyes always made her stand out from the crowd.

'Yeah it's me', I finally answered, while shifting my feet from side to side. 'Do you want to catch up for a bit?' Rachel looked at her silver watch on her left wrist. 'Well, I have a lot of free time at the moment, so I would love to'. I invited her inside my apartment and I realised that it wasn't as clean as I wanted to.

'I'm sorry for this place being a mess', I apologised while closing the door behind me.

'It's totally fine', she replied with a smile while she took a seat on the couch. 'I assume that you guys had a really wild night'.

'I guess the guys and I did'. As I sat down on the couch, there was a heavy awkward pause between the two of us. Rachel and I were good friends when she and Christian were going out. But ever since their break up, I barely talked to her in case Christian would get annoyed at me. Rachel's eyes were locked on the photo of Christian and I in his room. I could see that her lips were slightly quivering and her eyes showed pain, kind of the same look when I saw Gwen and Christian marrying all those years ago.

'How's Christian?' she asked while grabbing the photo.

'To be completely honest, I have no idea how he has been'

'Hold on, are you two still best friends?'

'I guess we are, but a lot of things have happened in the last several years'

'What do you mean?' I wasn't sure if I should tell Rachel about Christian's countless affairs, but I guess I can tell her from the very beginning.

'Well, do you remember Gwen from Total Drama Island?'

'Yes I remember her', she answered with a huge smile. 'Are you two still together?'

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and I could tell she knew what I'm going to say next will shock her. 'No. You see, Gwen married Christian nearly two years ago'. She bought her left hand towards her mouth and her eyes widened at my response.

'Trent, I'm sorry to hear that', she apologised. 'Is that why you and Christian are not that close anymore?'

'I guess you can say that. Our friendship kind of started to drift when he asked Gwen to be his wife all those years ago and now I barely talk to him. He seems to be very busy with his life, emphasis on busy'

'What do you mean by busy?'

'I feel that he is busy with his work, but other people have told me otherwise'.

'What do you mean?'

'According to a few people, including Gwen, Christian is apparently cheating on Gwen'. As soon as I said 'cheating', Rachel got up from her seat and I could see a tear trickling down her check. 'Where's your bathroom?'

'Down the hall and the first door you see on the left', I instructed while pointing my hand to the hallway. Rachel made her way to down the hall and I could hear her sniffling.

I leaned back to the couch and made myself a bit more comfortable. My mind kept thinking back to my friendship with Christian. We have been close friends since grade three, and now we have drifted so far from each other. Now with Rachel crying about him cheating, something seems a bit fishy. But I'm not sure if I should really ask her about it. I mean, I really don't want to pry, but I feel that if I can understand what happened between the two of them, I can understand why Christian is like this.

Several minutes have passed and Rachel is still in the bathroom. I got up from my seat and headed towards the bathroom and I could hear her crying through the thin walls. 'Rachel', I said softly while knocking on the door lightly. The door opened and I could see Rachel's eyes were puffy and red and there were black streaks along her cheeks. I guess her mascara wasn't water proof.

'Trent, I'm really sorry if I ran into your bathroom like that', she apologised in between her sniffles. I wrapped my arms around Rachel and she hugged me back. I had to admit, I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. This was my first time hugging her and I wasn't sure if she wanted me to do it. But as a friend, I need to comfort her and make sure she is all right.

'If you don't mind me asking, do you want to talk about it?' I asked, in hope that maybe I can help her out. She quickly nodded against my chest and we let go of our embrace. I looked down on my shirt and I noticed that her mascara was on my shirt. I didn't care though, as long as I can help her feel better.

We both went back to the living room and sat on the couch. I noticed that the photo of Christian and I was still on the coffee table and it was on Rachel's side.

'When you first grabbed that photo of Christian and I, I noticed that you looked a bit sad and in pain. What made you feel that way?' I asked. Rachel looked away from me for a few seconds and gave out a deep sigh.

'I guess you can say that it's weird seeing Christian that thin and by the looks of things, this photo was taken about a month after we broke up', she explained. 'Why do you have that photo here on your coffee table?'

'I only found the photo on the couch while I was cleaning up the mess this morning. It made me reminisce what happened on the day'.

'What happened on that day?' I wasn't sure if I should tell her about him hooking up with Annabelle.

'Do you really want me to tell you what happened on that day; I'm not sure if you really want to hear it'.

'Trent, please tell me', she begged. I gave out a deep sigh and began to talk.

'That photo was taken when I came back from Total Drama Island. I went to Christian's house to catch up with him. When I went to his room, he was making out with someone and I honestly thought it was you. But I found out it was Annabelle Mangala', I explained. I noticed Rachel's lips tightened to a thin line. She looked liked she wanted to kill her. She muttered something to herself that I couldn't hear, but I assume it was about Annabelle.

'Did Christian tell you what happened between him and I?'

'On that day, I asked him what happened between the two of you. He told me that you two broke up on mutual terms and you two talk to each other all the time'.

'That's not what happened', she quietly said. 'I think I know why Christian is who he is today and it's my fault'. I raised my eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue.

'Please don't be mad at me when I say this, but, I cheated on Christian', she admitted and looked down at the photo again. My mind tried to comprehend what I just heard. She cheated on Christian. Should I be mad at her for doing something ten years ago? In a way I should, because of all the events that happened afterwards. But for some reason I can't.

'With who?'

'River Thompson'

'Rachel, I have to admit, I'm not mad at you, but why did you do it and for how long?'

'I guess you can say I fell for his charm, just like how majority of the girls fell for Alejandro's charm on Total Drama World Tour. River kept flirting with me and I resisted majority of the time while I was with Christian. But on the day my two-year-and-three-month anniversary with Christian, River came to my house and we chilled as friends; watched movies and all that jazz in my room. The both of us were on my bed and I guess his flirtation skills managed to win me over and we made out on my bed, which made me lose track of time'. She paused and cried for a bit.

'You know Christian planed a huge night for you on that day'

'I know, and I'm really ashamed at myself for doing that'.

'Did you tell Christian?'

'No, he found out himself'

'Do you know how?'

'The days after my anniversary, I constantly kept texting and calling Christian to apologise for not going to his house. Christian finally texted me back and I was hoping that he would accept my apology, but it was a photo of River and I dry humping on my bed and it had "you are a cheater" on it'. Rachel kept on crying and she wiped her tears away by the sleeve of her long sleeve cotton top. No wonder Christian didn't want to talk about what happened; she really broke his heart. Especially with a guy that made fun of Christian throughout high school.

'Did you guys manage to talk after he sent you that text?'

'Kind of, but it was in front of a huge group of people', began Rachel while she tightly clutched on to her right elbow.

* * *

***FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO***

Today was the day of the mid-summer beach party. Majority of the people from school were going to be there and I was really pumped for it. But I wasn't feeling it anymore. It has been three weeks since Christian found out about my affair with River and he and I haven't spoken about it. I didn't want to go in fear that he might be there. But then again, would he really go to this party? Another reason why I didn't feel like going was River would most definitely going to be there. He kept calling me a lot, but I kept ignoring his calls. I didn't tell him about Christian knowing what he did, but I think he might have figured it out.

I lied back on my bed and I kept thinking about Christian and how much I missed him. I miss him telling me that I'm beautiful, our weekly dates and how he would always make me feel special every day. Of course my naive self made me fell for River's charismatic ways and it ruined everything. I felt a vibration on my bed and quickly grabbed my phone. My best friend, Annabelle was calling me. I pressed the green button to accept her call. 'Hello', I answered quietly.

'Rach, I'm outside your house now. Are you ready to go?'

'I'm not in the mood to go'

'Rach, you have been in your room for the last three weeks and I want you to go out and hang out with everyone again. The group misses you a lot'.

'Look, I'm scared that River and Christian will be there, and I don't want them to see me'

'Look, technically you and Christian are still together and if he is there, you can talk to him and explain what happened'. I gave out a loud sigh and I considered that option heavily. If I can explain to him what happened, he and I can be happy again.

'Sure, I'll be out in a few minutes'

'Good, I hope you didn't gain weight while you were imprisoning yourself. You don't want us to ruin our chance for the upcoming comp in November', she said with a laugh.

'Don't worry I didn't gain weight. I'll see you outside'

'Laters Rach'. She ended our call and I placed my phone back on my bed. I got up from my bed and went towards my walk-in-wardrobe. I decided to wear my light blue bikini with my dark denim short and my purple butterfly shirt on top. I looked at myself in front of the mirror and my hair was in a tangled mess. I grabbed my brush on my dresser and just untangled the knots. I didn't want to do anything special with it so I just left it down. I grabbed my phone and my keys and went downstairs to go the front door.

As soon as I got out of the house and locked the door, I see Annabelle applying dark pink lipstick in front of her rear view mirror. Annabelle and her use of lipsticks was indeed a match made in heaven. She never leaves without one and she would usually reapply more every hour or so.

I got inside her ruby red convertible sports car and got myself comfy in my seat. Annabelle put the cover back on her lipstick and put in her little purse. 'Let's have the time of our life', yelled Annabelle. I gave her a weak smile while she started to drive off along the road.

'How are you holding up?' she politely asked.

'Honestly I'm not doing the great. Christian still doesn't want to talk to me', I replied quietly.

'To be completely honest Rach, he wasn't right for you'. I gave out a sigh. Annabelle always had something bad to say about Christian and she didn't really accept my relationship with Christian.

'Annabelle, you don't see Christian the way I see him. He is a really sweet guy and he accepted me for who I am'

'Rach, he isn't popular. Well he kinda is when he is with Trent. Now that is real sexy man', she smiled flirtatiously at the thought of Trent. 'Too bad he got with that Goth Girl from that grotesque show'.

'Annabelle, you really got to stop perving on Trent, you have a boyfriend'.

'Correction, I _had _a boyfriend. Jacob and I broke up several days ago. I wasn't feeling it anymore'. How can Annabelle feel that way after a break up? Then again, she doesn't care about being in a relationship, she just likes having fun.

We drove for another fifteen minutes until we arrived at the beach. Annabelle parked the car in a parking space that was had a bunch of trees along the side. Annabelle turned off the engine and got out of the car. 'Aren't you coming out?' she asked.

'Um yeah', I replied while getting out. 'Let's go'.

'Don't worry Rach, everything will be all right and besides, you didn't gain any weight'. I gave out a weak smile and the both of us headed off to the beach.

The both of us headed towards golden sand and the dark blue ocean. The scenery was absolutely beautiful, but I wasn't feeling it. My stomach was in knots and I couldn't help but feel sad while I see everyone in our year level smiling and enjoying their summer break.

The two of kept walking towards the rest of the cheerleading team. All of them were in their bikinis, eating a hot dog and talked amongst each other. Jessica, the shortest of them all looked towards Annabelle and me approaching them. 'Hey guys' called out Jessica. She was probably one of the nicest girls on the squad and she is one of my closest friends. The group looked at us and gave us a genuine smile. Both Annabelle and I smiled back and waved at them. 'How's is your summer so far?' I asked Jessica.

'It has been absolutely amazing', she smiled with glee. 'I'm now going out with this guy. His name is Cameron and he is the star archer at his school'.

'Good for you Jess', I smiled while giving her a hi-five. I'm happy that she is doing well. Her last boyfriend dumped her a few weeks before summer, apparently, she is very clingy. To be completely honest, she isn't like that. She is a very bubbly girl who tries to be positive. 'How are you and Christian?' she asked. I could feel my eyes starting to tear up, but I didn't want Jess to see it.

'Christian and I are fine. We're currently going through a rough patch, but I'm sure him and I can fix things', I replied with a smile. Well, at least I'm hoping that I can work things out with Christian. I haven't seen him or River yet.

'Hey guys, I have some juicy gossip for you all', called out a voice. The group turned around to see that it was Stacy running towards us. God damn it, why must she be so damn gorgeous? Her long brown hair that goes up to her waist, her tanned skin, her hour-glass shape; she looked simply perfect. She is the biggest gossip queen in the year level.

'What's up Stacy?' asked Annabelle with a smirk on her face. Annabelle loves hearing gossip from Stacy, especially if it's about boys.

'Well you see that large group over there?' she asked while pointing towards the huge crowd. 'A lot of the girls are admiring this guy who just arrived on the beach. He kind of looks Christian, but it cannot be him'.

'Christian, as in my boyfriend?' I asked.

'Well, yeah him', answered Stacy. 'How about you guys come with me and take a look for yourself'. All of us went towards the group that was surrounding the guy. I could see all the girls swooning and fanning themselves with their hands. I guess this guy has a huge affect on them. I could hear girl saying that he is the 'sexist guy on the planet', but that can't be true. I swear I heard someone say that I was 'lucky to have this guy'. I moved over to find a spot where I could see this guy. Once I found a spot, my eyes were locked on the guy in front of me. His body shape was kind of like Trent's, but he was slightly more muscular around the arms and legs and you can see his visible six pack abs. His black hair was slicked back, his hazel eyes looked at every girl and his smile showed off his perfect white teeth. That is when it hit me. The guy in front of me was definitely Christian. I could tell because of his huge dimple on the left cheek; it's probably one of things I love about him.

'Christian?' I called out, while he was flexing his muscles in front of the girls and in front of some of the guys he was hanging out with. Christian turned around to see who was calling out to him. As soon as he saw me, he quickly looked away and continued what he was doing.

'Christian!' I called again while walking towards him. He stopped what he was doing and faced me.

'What do you want Rachel?' he angrily asked. He crossed his arms across his chest, flexing his muscles, which made everyone drool, even me.

'Can we talk?' I asked quietly, in hope that he would accept it.

'If you want to talk, you can talk right here', he bluntly said.

'You really want me to talk to something private in front of everyone?'

'Why the hell not Rach?'

'What do you mean why not? This is something we need to sort out between the two of us'. I could feel a slight rage in me growing inside of me. I could hear the frantic whispers amongst the crowd. This is not what I need right now.

'You mean you want to do something with River in private, again'. The crowd murmured to each other while staring at me.

'Christian, you never let me had a chance to explain what happened'

'Enlighten me Rach. Tell me and everyone around us why you fucking skipped our two-year-and-three-month anniversary to make out with River fucking Thompson', he yelled back. Nearly everyone in the crowd bought their hand to their mouth, others gave me death glares. I looked back to the cheerleading squad, and nearly all of them were surprised at me. Well, except Annabelle, she was the only person I told about my regretful affair.

'Christian, it only happened once. I don't know what came over me. I remembered our anniversary and I was excited to go. I just lost track of time', I explained.

'Why was he there in the first place?'

'You know River and I are good friends and he and I just chilled for a bit on that day'

'Doesn't explain the making out session you did'

'His charm got to me' I quietly said. I hope that he didn't ask me to repeat it again. Christian looked away from me. I could see his eyes were starting to water and I wasn't sure if I should approach him or not. 'What I don't get is why you didn't call me to remind me to go on that night', I finally told him.

'I called you countless times', he said bluntly. 'I ran to your house to see if something bad happened to you. I knocked on your door and no one answered. Your parent's car wasn't there so it was just you at home. I even climbed a tree to go on your balcony because you would always let me go up there so I can visit you during the night and have a romantic picnic and all that jazz. But on that day, I saw you and him dry humping each other. I could have opened that door, but I didn't want to interrupt your indoor activity'. I could see that Christian was about to cry, but he didn't want anyone else to see it.

'Christian', I cooed while walking towards him. I placed my left hand on the right side of his face so that he could face me. He shut his eyes very tight so he wouldn't look into my eyes. I guess this is the best I can do. 'I'm sorry for what I did. It was a stupid mistake and please believe me when I say this, it only happened once. I love you and I always will. You are the best thing that has happened to me in the last two years and three months. You have no idea how happy you make me feel all the time. You're simply amazing and I cannot thank you enough for making the person I am today. Please forgive me for hurting you Christian. Please believe me that I'm truly sorry for hurting you'. Christian opened his eyes and his sexy hazel eyes stared blankly to mine. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but his eyes didn't show anything.

'That's the thing Rach, I don't know if can believe anything that comes out from your mouth', he quietly said while gently pushing away my left arm.

'Christian, please don't let this be the end of the Christel legacy', I begged while grabbing his right hand. 'Please Christian, we can work this out'.

'Trust works both ways. How can I trust you when you ripped my heart out and smashed it on the ground on that night?' he managed to get his right hand away from my grip. 'I'm sorry Rach, our legacy is over', he quietly said. He turned away and walked in the opposite direction. Everyone took one last look at me and everyone followed Christian. Even the cheerleading squad took off after Christian.

I sat on the sand and bought my knees to my face. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears flowed down my face. I didn't want to believe that my relationship with Christian was over. The guy who made me feel like the only girl in the world has dumped me. I feel that there is a missing spot in my heart, because that was the spot where Christian belonged. I need him back in my life. Annabelle sat next to me. 'I have to admit, I'm pissed off that he broke up with you. But I have to admit, he has a sexy as body', she remarked.

'You know he is still mine', I bluntly said. 'Remember chicks before dicks'.

'Don't worry Rach, I know it's definitely against the cheerleader code. I will never do that to you'. She gave me a reassuring hug, while I continued to cry and cry. I knew I should have not have gone to the beach that day.

* * *

***PRESENT DAY***

Rachel cried even more as soon as she finished. I grabbed a few tissues from a tissue box on the coffee table and handed to Rachel. She took hold of it and wiped her tears away.

'I can't believe he wouldn't accept your apology', I finally said.

'It's understandable; I did break his heart that day. He planned this huge day for us and I threw it at his face', she said in between sniffles.

'I have to ask, are you still in love with Christian?' Rachel looked me straight in the eye. Her eyes were blood red and I wasn't sure what she will say next.

'It's hard to not stop loving the first person who made you feel like you're on cloud nine. I have gone out with a few other guys in the last few years. They made me happy, but all of them didn't work out. Yes I still love Christian, but the Christian that was in the past. If I see him now, I'm not sure if my old feelings will come flooding back. But deep down, he is the first guy I loved and I'm pretty sure I'll harbour those old feelings. I'm ready to mingle with other guys', she explained with a weak smile.

'You mean like my friend DJ?' I asked while I gave her a playful wink. She quietly giggled to herself.

'Pfft, no', she responded with a smile.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The both of us heard there was knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it. DJ was standing in front of my door step.

'Hey man, I was wondering if you have found my beanie', he asked with a smile.

'Yeah I have it, but someone wants to give it to you personally. Please come inside'. DJ came inside and he saw Rachel on the couch. Both of them had a slight smile on their face.

'Hi I'm DJ', he introduced himself to Rachel. Rachel stood up from her seat and held the beanie on her hand.

'I'm Rachel and I believe this is the beanie that you threw on my face', she responded with a smile while handing the beanie to DJ.

'Yeah sorry about that, the guys and I were pretty unruly last night', he apologised. 'Since you had kept my beanie safe all of last night, let me thank you by buying you lunch'.

'I would actually like that DJ', she replied with a smile. 'Thanks for everything today Trent', she thanked me and gave me a hug.

'No problem Rach', I responded while hugging her back.

'By the way Trent, win Gwen back. I know you still have feelings for her and I know in my heart that she loves you too', she whispered. We let go and the two of them left my apartment. I closed the door behind them and sat back on the couch.

I thought of what Rachel said earlier 'It's hard to not stop loving the person who made you feel like you're on cloud nine'. It was absolutely true. Gwen made me feel like the happiest guy in the world. I don't think I can ever stop loving her.

Christian, I wish you accepted Rachel's apology in the first place.

* * *

**_First off, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, putting an alert and putting this story as their favourites so far:__  
__coolgal13__  
__Islanda__  
__JuniiorJessa__  
__Kool Broadway Reader__  
__MattyBlood16__  
__MusicalWheaten__  
__pottagurl__  
__SleeplessGarden__  
__Sunshine-Midnight123__  
__TakoBeatle__  
__xXBlueSariaXx__  
__Naruhinalov3__  
__Anonymous Rex__  
__Won'tStopWriting__  
__TheOnePerson__  
__pieisdelicious__  
__sandra19__  
__Mari__  
__Songstar1__  
__xandra19__  
__mariforever  
darkesa_**

**_Thank you so much for everything. I would also like to thank everyone for allowing their time to read this chapter of "Forbidden"._**

**_For now I don't know what the next chapter will be about, but I think it might include a little Gwen and Trent interaction. _**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 13: Broken Hearts._**

**_I don't mind if you flame or criticise, but please leave a review _**

**_Love, Madim  
xx_**


End file.
